The Fox Bandit Book 1: The Beginning
by The Fox Bandit
Summary: AU: Uzumaki Naruto, known far and wide as the infamous Fox Bandit, may not be the rough, sharp-shooting bandit that everyone thinks he is. Naruto finds refuge in Konoha, but many people are after him, and they will stop at nothing to attain him.
1. Prologue

The Fox Bandit

Prologue

There's a legend told in Konoha. A legend of the wild west and the heros and villians that lived there. It tells the story of the Fox Bandit, the roughest, thoughest cowhand turned Outlaw to walk the dusty streets. The legend states that the Fox Bandit was unbeatable in a gunfight and mean as a rattlesnake waiting to ambush its prey.

However, that is only partly true. The tale my father told me at bedtime was much more elaborate than that. Yes, the Fox Bandit was rough, and tough, but something was left out. Something important that people didn't think their little ones would enjoy as much. I figured it out.

There's a story within a story.

I'm going to tell you that story.


	2. Wayfaring Stranger

The Fox Bandit  
>Ch 1: Wayfaring Stranger<br>Book 1: The Beginning

-o0O0o-

I am a poor, wayfaring stranger  
>A travelin' through this world of Woe<br>But there's no sickness, no toil, or danger,  
>In that bright to which I go.<br>- "The Wayfaring Stranger" folk song by Burl Ives

-o0O0o-

The sun was unforgiving. It was hotter than any day she had ever lived through. Sakura Haruno pulled at her collar. Not for the first time she wished she could wear trousers like the men instead of the thick wool dress.  
>Sakura sighed. The chances of that were zero to none. She settled for opening the shutters to let in a breeze. Her two room cabin was homey, with touches of red and pink flowers to give her home a pleasent smell to mask the smell of the herbs she used for healing.<br>Sakura was the town nurse, apprentice to the esteemed healer, Tsunade Senju. Ordinarily, women weren't to practice medicine, but Tsunade and Sakura were so adept at healing the they were the logical choice for the job.  
>Her home also served as a hospital. One of her rooms holds both her kitchen and her medical equipment. The kitchen seemed the more logical choice for she could easily mix herbs and other various vegetation to make medicine. The room also held a small wooden table for eating. In the corner was another, cleaner rectangular wooden table reserved for surgery. Tsunade had thought it would be a good idea to have one so she wouldn't have to use her dining table if the need to perform surgery arose. A small cot was against the wall, reserved for patients, on which sat a small boy.<br>The small child sitting on her cot was her current patient. The child had fallen and scraped his knee while playing with his friends. Sakura soothed the boy with some of her homemade candy, and preceded to remove the pebbles out his knee after numbing it with a special blend of herbs she had mixed. Sakura had an afinity for medicine. The numbing herb she made by pure accident.  
>Sakura wrapped a bandage around the boy's knee and sent him on his way. She then walked to the window and stared at nothing in particular, loosing herself in her thoughts. What she wouldn't do for a little bit of adventure. She so bored with her life. Make no mistake, she loved practicing medicine. But she wouldn't lie, she was tired of doing the same thing day in and day out. Scraped knees and stomach aches were easy. She wanted to save people. She wanted to bring people back from the brink of death. But nothing ever happened in this town. Everyone abided by the law. Nobody started any trouble. Unbeknownst to Sakura, she was about to have the adventure of a lifetime.<p>

o0O0o

Miles away from the town, a young man situated his satchel to a more comfortable position. He pulled his hat down to sheild his eyes from the bright sun. The poor old horse he'd "borrowed" from a group of travellers he'd come across ambled on slowly, tired and thirsty, much like his new owner.  
>He shrugged off his black coat before long and layed it across the back of the saddle. He soon spotted some highly welcome shade under a peculiar rock formation that seemed to depict four men's and a woman's faces, almost as if they had been hand-carved. The blonde jumped off the horse and led it to the shade, welcoming the relief from the blazing sun.<br>"Here Baru (B-ah-roo). Easy now," he said, calming his faithful new friend. He took a sip from his half empty water skin and let the horse have the rest. He wrapped the horse's reigns to a tall rock and sat down. Now that he wasn't concentrating on going, he was able to think.  
>Naruto Uzumaki was his name, though he was known far and wide for another name, one that he hated, but embraced for the sake of living. He could clearly remember the fear in the faces of the owners of the coach he ambushed.<br>(Flashback)  
>Naruto layed flat on his belly, watching the dirt road for traveler's. He didn't want to cause trouble, but he would die of starvation if he didn't get food. A horse would be useful too. As much as it pained him to do so, the only way he could get that was if he held up a group of unsuspecting travelers.<br>Fortunately, it wasn't long before a large covered wagon came bumping through. Naruto squinted. From the looks of it, the family was quite wealthy. Probably from having done well in the goldrush. And by the sound of the giggling coming from the inside of the wagon, there were small children. Mentally kicking himself for what he was about to do, Naruto pulled his bandana up over his face so that all that could be seen were his bright blue eyes. He waited for just the right moment, and finally the wagon was almost to his hiding place. He jumped down, pulling his two .44 Kunai revolvers out of their holsters. He landed gracefully and pointed one at the wagon and one at the sky, letting a warning shot fly.  
>"Stop or die!" he yelled, glaring. The driver yanked on the reigns of his 4 horses, stopping just before running Naruto over.<br>"Please, don't kill me!" the portly man cried. "I have a wife and children! I'll give you anything you want! Please!" The man was cut off as Naruto aimed the other pistol at him.  
>"Quiet!" he hollared. "You do what I say and give me what I ask, i'll let you live! If not..." Naruto cocked the pistols.<br>"Ok! Anything! Please!" Naruto kept one gun pointed at the man and walked around the back of the wagon. "What are you doing?"  
>"Shut up!" Naruto mentally kicked himself again. He hated this. The man seemed like a good guy. Naruto wouldn't hurt him if he could help it. He looked in the back and saw a young woman with her arms wrapped around her two young children, scared to death but glaring at him, willing to die to protect them. Naruto admired her bravery. He wouldn't kill her either. The bullets he used were reserved for warnings and those who intended him harm. He wouldn't kill if he could help it. Unbeknownst the family, the pistol he used to threaten was not loaded.<br>"Woman, do what I say and I won't hurt you or your children," he said, albeit calmly. The woman nodded.  
>"I need some food and water," he told her. He raised his voice so the father could hear him. "And a horse!"<br>The woman ushered her children to the corner of the wagon, and went to gather food. They had plenty to spare. She bagged him up a loaf of bread and some dried meat. She then grabbed a spare waterskin that was busting full. Naruto threw her a satchel and she packed both bundles in it and through it back. Naruto smiled under his bandana and tipped his hat to her.  
>"Thank you kindly, ma'am," he said cockily, tipping his hat. He then walked back around to the front of the wagon. He put one pistol back, but kept the other, freeing his hand so he could situate the satchel so that it laid around his shoulder. He pointed it at the man.<br>"Now, about that horse?" he said.  
>"Take your pick, sir," whimpered the man, gesturing to his four horse. "Please, don't hurt my family."<br>"You've done what I asked and given me what i needed," said Naruto, picking a lithe black horse. "I must ask for one more thing. If you give it to me, I swear on my life I will leave and never bother you again."  
>"Of course, sir," said the man, still on edge. "What is it you need?"<br>"A saddle if you can spare one," said Naruto, stroking the black horse gently.  
>"Yes sir," said the man, hopping down from his wagon. Naruto kept the pistol pointed at him as he walked around the back of the wagon. He emerged with a small saddle and tossed it at Naruto's feet.<br>"Now, i'm going to pocket this pistol," saidNaruto. "But be warned, I can pull it right back out quicker than you can say kitsune." The man nodded. Naruto did as he said and fixed the saddle onto his new horse he had mentally dubbed Baru, all the while watching the man. He finished quickly and mounted the horse.  
>"Thank you, sir," said Naruto, tipping his hat. "You've given me what i asked for. I swore to you that I will never bother you again. I always keep my promises. Good day." Naruto clicked and the horse started in the opposit direction of the wagon's destination. The portly man watched him with amazement.<br>"Who are you?" he asked incredulously.  
>Naruto looked back over his shoulder. "The Fox Bandit." Baru reared back and took off, and good to his word, vowed to himself to leave them be.<br>The man's wife jumped out of the back and went to her husband.  
>"Did you notice?" she asked.<br>"Notice what, dear?  
>"His eyes." she said. "They were full of pain and sorrow, almost as if he regretted doing what he did. As if it pained him to hold us up."<br>"Peculiar guy, this Fox Bandit," muttered the man, hugging his wife.

(Flashback Ends)

Naruto sighed. The Fox Bandit. That's what the paper's had dubbed him. The That's what the wanted posters said in big bold letters under his picture. He was a wanted fugitive with a hefty bounty on his head, dead or alive. Wanted for something he didn't do those many years ago nor had no way to stop from happening. Wanted for the slaughter of innocent people who he loved and cared for. Wanted for killing his entire family. Wanted because he was the only one left alive, covered in blood, and the only one they could blame. He was alone. No friends, no family, not even a single relative to take him in and raise him. Seventeen years old, living by stealing and and scaring. Kill or be killed. A poor, wayfaring stranger.  
>Quit thinking about that, he thought, stretching out and shaking his head as if to clear the thoughts. He couldn't dwell on the past. He had to focus on the present. Because at this present time, he was dehydrated and ill and poor old Baru wasn't doing much better. If he didn't get to a town soon, both he and the horse will be food for the buzzards. Not that he minded. Dieing would be such a relief. But he would rather go quickly and pain free. Better than starving to death. So, as much as he didn't want, he forced himself up, untied his horse and pulled himself back in the saddle. He clicked his tongue twice and Baru, who had taken a real liking to his kind new owner, complied and set off.<p> 


	3. Gunfight at Ichiraku's Saloon

the Fox bandit

Chapter 2: Gunfight of Ichiraku's Saloon

_The battle occured at half past noon,_

_On the day of my surprising arrival._

_Ten against one, with only two guns._

_Good, no chance of survival._

- "Odds" by Smash-Chan77

Sakura finally decided she wanted to get out of the house. It was getting close to dinner time anyway and she didn't feel like cooking. Besides, she wanted to see her friends, Ino and Naren.

Sakura thought about the aforementioned young women as she made her way towards the saloon. Ino had been Sakura's best friend and rival for as long as she could remember. The platinum blonde was much prettier than Sakura, but Sakura was smarter. Naren was another story.

The young girl was an orphan. She ambled into the town one day when they were smaller, scared to death and covered in blood from numerous half-healed lesions. Tsunade had taken a particular interest in the blonde, but wouldn't say anything about her to anyone. It was almost as if she knew the girl. Most people who came for help were treated exactly the same. But Naren was different. Tsunade treated her as if she was kin. Sakura grew to love the girl like a younger sister as well. Naren was an enigma like no other in the town, but nothing else exciting happened since she showed up.

"Sakura?" The pinkette turned at the sound of her name. Well speak of the devil. Naren was standing outside of the saloon. The Ichiraku's had allowed her to live in the flat above the bar, with the condition that she help out when needed. Naren gladly oblidged and took to the conditions immediately.

"Good Morning, Naren," said Sakura, waving at her friend. Naren wore a dress similar to Sakura's. Long and heavy, with a corset wrapped around her middle. The only difference was it was a light orange instead of a dark burgandy. Naren smiled at the taller girl. Naren was shorter than everyone in the town, but everyone knew not to say anything about it. She didn't like that fact that she had to look up to talk to people or be confused for a young girl.

Naren gestured to Sakura to follow her, and Sakura complied. A quick look around the saloon told her who was there, and it looked to be the majority of Konoha. There wasn't a single person there she didn't know. No one ever ventured into this town. As secluded as it was, it didn't surprise her.

The pinkette followed her friend to a rounded table in the back where a platinum blonde beauty was trying to charm a dark haired boy know as Sai. No one knew his last name. No one bothered to ask. He was really not that fun to be around. Sakura thought the boy was emotionally unstable. His lack of emotion to anything kind of made him annoying to be around, especially with the everpresent fake smile plastered on his face. What Ino saw in him she never knew.

Said blonde looked up when Sakura arrived at the table.

"Sakura, haven't seen you in here for a while," she said, snickering. "You've been stuck in your home for quite a while. You're getting kinda pale. It makes your forehead look even bigger."

Sakura smirked. She hated when Ino teased her, but she always got her back.

"Well that's a pot calling a kettle black, piggy," sneered Sakura. Ino glared at her.

Naren giggled. "Alright, enough of that."

"Oh come on, Naren let them have at it," said a young man with what seemed to be red fangs tattooed on his face. Naren turned to the boy and glared at him.

"Friends shouldn't fight," said Naren. "And calling each other names is not good."

"Ok, ok." said the brown-haired boy. "Don't get your pettycoat in a wad." Naren blushed and wacked him over the side of the head.

"Shut up, would you Kiba?" she hissed. Kiba smiled and nodded.

Sakura grinned and sat down beside Ino. A typical day at Ichiraku's. Everyone joked and gossiped like always. She was already starting to get bored. And then somebody mentioned something new.

"Did you hear about that Fox Bandit, Shik?" Sakura's ears perked up. _Fox Bandit?_ she thought. _ Is that the guy on the wanted poster back there? _She looked up at the poster nailed on the wall. It showed a sepia-colored photo of a young man around seventeen (the same as herself) with a seemingly dangerous look in his eyes. But a second glance at the photo would reveal that the dangerous look could easily be mistaken for pain and despair. Could this be the guy they were talking about? Another dark haired boy who was stretched out in a chair with his feet propped on the table and his hat pulled down over his eyes yawned. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Sure have," he answered Shikamaru. "I hear he's got quite a bounty on his head. But it's too troublesome to even worry about I say."

_So this is a guy they're talking about,_ Sakura concluded. It made much more sence. Sakura listened to their conversation.

"Troublesome? Nothing's troublesome if you get paid for it, Shikamaru," said a rather large young man sitting at the same table. "The guy's worth more than the owtlaws, Gaara of the Desert and Sasuke Uchiha. Though I don't understand why. I heard he never kills if he can help it."

"That's not what I heard Chouji," said another young man with long dark hair. "It's said he's quicker than a fox with a gun and meaner than a snake. And when you look in his eyes, you're life ends right then and there with a bullet to the center of the forehead. Not that I'm worried. I could easily take him."

"Don't get a big head, Neji," said an awkward looking guy with a bowl cut and a bowler hat. "Though I admire your youthful attitude, it could get you killed."

"Lee, I would've thought you'd be itching to go after him," retorted Neji.

"Normally, yes," said Lee, his eyes wide. "But if what they say about this guy is true, than he is far too in tune with his youthfulness for me."

"And that's saying something," snickered Kiba. Sakura, who had grown tired of the boys' chatter, turned to Ino and Naren.

"Where's Hinata?" she asked. Naren shrugged. Ino, however, pointed behind her.

"She's helping Ayame in the back," she said simply. "Teuchi wanted to play with some new recipes and asked Ayame and Hinata to help." Sakura nodded. Hinata often helped the Ichiraku's when it came to cooking. Like Sakura, she was quite adept at mixing, though while Sakura's strength was medicine, Hinata seemed well suited for cooking up unordinary concotions that everyone seemed to love. Ayame was there because she was the owner's daughter and naturally needed to know how everything was done.

"That Fox Bandit the guys were talking about," said Inu, gesturing to the wanted poster. "If that's what he looks like in a photograph, than I would love to see him in real life. He looks kinda dreamy. Like he could really sweep a gal off her feet." Naren looked at the poster herself.

"I don't know," she said. "I'd rather him be like an older brother. But, like the boys said, he's awfully dangerous. I wouldn't want to bother with him, whether I was attracted to him or not." Naren didn't mention that the photograph reminded her of someone. Like a friend she should remember but had long forgotten. And there were no feelings of attractiveness to him at all. It didn't matter anyway. She'd rather be with Kiba. But Kiba didn't know that. No one did except Sakura.

Sakura scoffed. "Ino, you wouldn't care if a guy beat you to death. If he looked good, you'd still be with him."

"That's not true!" growled Ino, folding her arms. "I have my standards and limitations." Sakura just shook her head and decided not to press the matter.

It was then when the doors of the saloon were slammed open. A tall, blonde and very exhausted and dirty yound man was standing there. Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. No one ever ventured into Konoha, and the last person to do so was Naren and that was seven years ago. The blonde looked embarresed and walked over to the bar, hunched over as if trying to hide himself from all the eyes. Sakura eyed with a healer's trained eye. He was too dirty to distinguish much besides his blonde hair, but she could tell. He hadn't slept in days for the skin around his eyes was dark and puffy, and by the sound of his irregular, raspy breathing, he was very ill and most likely very dehydrated. Her first thought was to help him, but at the same time she was wary of approaching him. He was, afterall, a stranger and one who gave her a slight feeling of fear, though she didn't know why. She watched curiously though as Konohamaru, the late Sheriff's grandson, approached the young man.

o0O0o

Naruto thought he had never been so happy to see a town when he saw the gates of a small town with a sign that read Konoha. Urging Baru into a trot, Naruto made for the gates. This one seemed nearly deserted, but he noticed some horses tied to a hitching post in front of what looked like a saloon (unbeknownst to him, most of the townsfolk lived within walkink distance). He decided he would go there first and satiate his starving stomach.

He headed straight for the saloon. After hopping down of Baru, he latched the horse's reigns to hitching post with a water trough. The saloon was quaint and he instantly liked it. The smell drifting out from the inside made his mouth water. Maybe it was his lack of food talking, but whatever was being made in there, he wanted some of it.

Naruto entered the saloon and stopped.

Every single person in the room stared at him with identical looks of shock and confusion, even the three young women sitting in the back. The dark blonde, the same color as his own hair, seemed strangely familiar and the rosette stood out to him as one of the prettiest women he had ever seen, if not the prettiest. The lighter blonde was pretty as well, but didn't even compare to the other girl in his eyes. His heart thought when he noticed the rosette was staring at him, but not in confusion. She had a calculating look in her eye, as though she was observing his every pore. This made him uncomfortable more than anything else, and he hurried over to the bar and tryed to make himself look as small as possible. He could still feel the young woman's eyes on the back of his head though. He distracted himself with the smaller of the three.

The small blonde was very familiar to him, though he couldn't place whether he had seen her before or even if he had. To him, it was he was looking at a faded photograph of someone. He couldn't tell who she was, but he had the feeling he knew her. Judging her dress, she seemed to share his love of the color orange.

Naruto held his head down, shading his face with his hat. The seat he had chosen gave him an excellent view of the entire saloon, and coupled with the fact that it was right next to door, Naruto could easily escape if he wanted too. If there was one thing he was proud of, it was ability to move quicker than a fox. He watched every single person closely, prepared to run if needed, but no one did anything, so he relaxed. It wasn't long before the crowd started talking again.

An older man approached him. He was obviously the owner of the place judging by the smell of food coming off his clothes.

"It's not often we get a stranger in our midst," said the man. Naruto concluded by this statement that he was the only one in the room that didn't belong there. Naruto grunted and the old man eyed him suspiciously. He noticed the boy looked malnourished and dehydrated. Just where had he come from? No one ever ventured in Konoha.

"What can I get you?" he asked. Naruto looked up and wasted no time.

"Food," muttered Naruto, so that only the man could hear him. "I don't care what just something edible. And water, a lot of water."

The man nodded and went to the back. Naruto continued to make himself look as small as possible. It wasn't long before people began to talk again, particularly the three women at the back. And every single conversation was about him.

"So if we were to catch this fox bandit..."

"That Fox Bandit seems like more of a story made up to freak kids out..."

"I'd like to meet him, just once..."

"He'd probably kill you..."

"That Fox Bandit is the talk of the town," said the light blonde. Naruto was particular interested in what the rosette had to say, so he blocked out all conversations but hers.

"Be quiet Ino," hissed said rosette.

"What?" said Ino, shrugging. "Don't pretend you don't think he's handsome, Sakura."

"The Fox Bandit is an outlaw," answered Sakura. _A beautiful name, _thought Naruto. "He's a dangerous murderer who kills innocent people and robs them blind."

Naruto's shoulders dropped visibly. She hated him and he didn't even know him. Yes, he's killed people, but only because they were trying to kill him first, which was usually the group of bounty hunters known as Akatsuki and their hired (aka enslaved) hands. The shorter blonde spoke up. "How do you know that he does that because he wants to, Sakura?"

"Whether he has to or not, it's still wrong," said Sakura. Naruto slumped again. How could someone so pretty have so much venom in their voice. "Naren, you of people should know that no one does anything they don't want to do."

"Yes, but..." began the girl known as Naren. Even the blonde's name was familiar to him. Naruto never heard the rest of the conversation. A brown-haired kid with a rather long bandana wrapped around his neck came up and pulled on his sleeve.

"Go away, kid," growled Naruto.

"I'm not a kid!" barked the smaller boy. "My name's Konohamaru. I'm the grandson of the late Sheriff. And you're in my spot, mister!"

Naruto looked at him. He had two other kids behind him; a small girl and asnotty nosed boy. Naruto looked back at the bar.

"Scram kid," he barked. "I'm not in the mood for you."

"Konohamaru, leave the man alone," said a strong female voice. Naruto glanced behind him. A tall dirty blonde woman was standing in the doorway. She wore a gray and blue dress with green sleeves that really showed off her well endowed upper chest. She, like the younger shorter blonde had a face that was very familiar to Naruto , like a dream long forgotten aside from bits and pieces. He couldn't know either of them though. He'd never been to this town. What really shocked him about the woman was the badge on her dress that read Sheriff in bold letters. Not one place he's ever been has there been a woman sheriff. It was just unheard of.

"But he's in my seat!" yelled the kid called Konohamaru. He'd had everyone's attention now. Naruto slipped his unloaded pistol out of its holster unbeknownst to the crowd. "I don't care who he is! That's my seat! It's the only one that spins!"

As soon as he said this, Naruot spun around on the stool with his unloaded gun cocked and ready pointed at Konohamaru's nose. His intention was to scare the boy off. This was his first mistake.

"You're really starting to piss me off, kid," he growled. "And trust me, you don't want to piss me off."

The response to this was almsot as instantaneous as drawing his weapon. The whole crowd was pulling their own pistols out. One even had a rifle. In the time it took them to do that Naruto already had the other pistol cocked and ready. Even though one of them was unloaded, he could still cause some damage with some good aim, which he had. The women were pushed to the corner, even the sheriff one, but Naruto noticed that the oldest one with the large chest recognized him.

_Sh**, _he thought. Then he finally noticed the wanted poster in the back of the saloon that he didn't see earlier.

It was of him.

"Well, this seems to be one of those situations where the odds are against me," he said cockily, sneering. He heard the clicking of guns being cocked. This was it. Finally a chance to die quickly. Naruto aimed the loaded pistol and shot, making sure he missed, giving them a reason to shot at him.

All hell broke loose. Shots fired from all directions. Naruto jumped behind the bar.

_Why did I dodge, _He thought, confused with himself. _I want to die, don't I? _ But an image of the rosette and the two blondes that had seem so familiar came to his mind. He didn't want to die just yet. He wanted to talk to them first. Dieing would have to wait.

So for the first time in a long time, he loaded the other pistol. He jumped from behind the counter and fired, aiming to maim not kill. He inched toward the door. He never expected what happened next.

"STOP! DON'T SHOOT HIM!" It was the female sheriff. She was trying to save him. Naruto took this brief moment to escape and flung himself out of the saloon doors. Unfortunately, everyone noticed and followed him. Naruto had already gotten on Baru and was galloping towards the gates.

"HOLD IT!" said a voice. A single shot rang out.

"Gah!" Naruto barked out before gritting his teeth. For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt pain radiating through his body. He'd been hit in the hand. Clutching his wounded hand to his stomach, he tried to controll Baru with one hand, then another shot rang out. This time it was a sure hit straight into his side. Crying out, Naruto let go of the reigns. This was not smart. He couldn't feel his body through the pain in his hand and side. He'd gone numb. Unable to grip Baru at all, he fell off the horse backwards and rolled a bit before landing on his stomach. His right leg had broken in the fall. It didn't matter anyway, he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything. He was loosing so much blood. This was it. An overwhelming feeling of relief washed over him. Finally, he could leave this cursed world. His only regret was that he never got to meet the beautiful rosette young woman. The world began to get blurry. A figure was running toward him. She was saying something but his head wasn't functioning properly. He couldn't even hear her. After a few seconds, his eyes closed and he drifted off into the blissful nothingness that was unconciousness.

o0O0o

Tsunade ran outside. Kiba had gotten out first and aimed his rifle at the retrieting bandit.

"HOLD IT!" he cried, and fired. The blonde cried out, blood spattering from his hand. Kiba wasn't satisfied. He aimed again. But Tsunade threw herself at him, trying to get him to lower the rifle.

"Stop, don't kill him! That's an order. Don't kill Naruto!" she cried. She pulled down on the rifle as Kiba pulled the trigger and she heard a yell. Looking up, she watched horrified as the blonde bandit fell off his horse. She heard a crack and the boy rolled before coming to a stop on his stomach. He was bleeding profusely. "You idiot!" she yelled at Kiba. She got up and ran towards the dying blonde, calling his name. He was unconcious before she reached him. She checked his pulse. It was faint.

"Damn it," she growled and proceeded to wrip the hem of her dress to make a make shift bandage for both his side and his arm. "Sakura!"

Sakura ran out of the saloon toward her teacher. She looked down at the young man that no one recognized to be the Fox Bandit. "Tsunade, why are you helping him! He's a murderer!"

"No he's not! There's no time to explain! Get Chouji to come and carry him to your home. You go ahead and get your surgical table and supplies ready. We have to remove these bullets now!" Sakura did as she was told.

Tsunade looked back at a the unconcious blonde. "Naruto, hang in there." she said.


	4. Awakening

the Fox Bandit

Ch 3: Awakening

Naruto felt like he was floating. There was no pain; hardly no awareness of anykind. If this was dying, then it wasn't so bad. He thought it would hurt a little more, but he wasn't complaining.

"Tsunade, why are we helping him?"

Naruto was confused. That was the sweet sound of Sakura's voice. Had she died too? Had someone shot her as well? Did she join him in whatever void he was in? No, she couldn't have. Which meant only one thing.

He wasn't dead.

"I know him," said another voice. That must be this Tsunade woman. The big chested sheriff woman. It was all coming back to him now. The dehydration, the sickness, the near-starvation and the gunfight that almost ended him. By all accounts, he should be dead. But he wasn't. What really confused him though was Tsunade's reply. She knew him? Not possible. She must only know the stories that were told about him. But then, why would she save him? He continued to listen, keeping his eyes closed. The voices were distant, but he could hear them.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I've know this boy since he was born," said Tsunade. Naruto had to fight to keep from jumping up. There was no way she could no him like that! Could she? "I was there. I was his mother's wetnurse." Naruto's eyes snapped open. Turning his head, he found that no one was in the room with him. He was lying on a small cot situated against the wall of a cozy looking kitchen. There were bloody bandages lying on a rectangular table. This confused him again. The he remembered that he'd been shot. Naruto sat straight up. This was a big mistake.

"GAHHHHHH!" he yelled, clutching his side. He yelped again and let go. His right hand bleeding freely. Looking down, he noticed that his side was bleeding as well, though it looked as if someone was in the midst of doing surgery on it. The two women came running into the room and ignoring his pain, Naruto pushed himself into the corner of the bed (which was quite difficult to do oweing to the large splint wrapped to his leg and the open wound on his side). He couldn't say if he was scared of them. But they could easily have someone hidden to kill him at a moments notice, which made him sightly afraid to say anything. He also wasn't too keen to get near them with those serated surgical tools they had. He mentally slapped himself. He was literaly cowering in the corner from two women. But in his present condition, who knew what could happen. He gritted his teeth against the pain to keep from crying out again, and pushed himself futher against the wall.

"Naruto, it's ok!" said the older blonde woman. "It's me, Grandma Tsunade! Don't you remember me?" Naruto glared at her. How could she stoop so low.

"I don't have a grandmother!" he growled, sweating from the intense pain. "I don't have anybody!" Tsunade's face fell. He didn't remember her. She looked him over. His face was pale and he was sweating. He was obviously in great pain, but withstood it. Just to get away from her, then she noticed she had a surgical knife in her hand. She looked at Sakura and saw that she too was carrying a lethal looking surgical tool. No wonder Naruto was afraid.

"Sakura, put your clamps away," said Tsunade, throwing her own knife into the other room while Sakura did the same. They could clean them again later. If Naruto ever fell asleep soon they would need them again. He still had bullet fragments in his wounds. Naruto visibly relaxed a little, but not much.

"Stay back," he hissed. "I know what you're doing! You're trying to keep me alive, but only to claim the bounty! I'm not stupid!" Naruto he breathing became raspy. He was pushing himself too hard. "Let me go! I promise I'll never come back! I'll never darken this town with my presence again. You will not give me to Akatsuki!"

Sakura began to pity the poor blonde. He was still obviously very ill and in no condition to go anywhere, whether they let him or not. Tsunade continued to try to get him to calm down.

"Naruto please," she said soothingly. "I'm not your real grandmother, but I'm as good as. Relax and lay back down. You need to sleep."

How Naruto manged to even stay awake at all was beyond Sakura. She had never seen someone fight so hard to live. If they could just knock him out for a couple of hours they could finish the surgery. He could rest for a few days and be on his way. They woudn't keep him here. They weren't heartless. And he was obviously not a cold-blooded killer like Sakura had assumed. She could the fear and sadness in his eyes as plain as day. No killer ever had fear, nor sadness. He was just a scared young man who had lost his way and always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"No!" cried Naruto. "I will not! You'll try to poison me! I won't have it!" Sakura shook her head. Why must he be so stubborn?

"Mister Fox Bandit," she muttered. Naruto look stunned. No one had ever addressed him that way. It was usually phrases like "You Bastard!" or "You Fox Demon!" and other choice names. "Naruto. Is that your name?" Slowly, he nodded. Still surprised that she had even uttered a word to him. She walked toward him slowly. "Naruto, I promise we won't hurt you. We need you to sleep so we can remove the rest of the bullet fragments." Naruto shook his head.

"I won't," he said. His voice was quieter, calmer. "Remove them while I'm awake. I won't sleep in a stranger's house willingly."

"Trust me, Mister Fox Bandit," purred Sakura sweetly. This seemed to calm Naruto down quite a bit. "You really want to be asleep during that particular procedure. The pain your in now is nothing compared to being awake during surgery." This was a lie. She knew her numbing solution would be sufficient enough for him to be awake, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She's rather him sleep through it. That way he wouldn't move quite so much. "I can make you a special tonic that will help you fall asleep faster if you like?"

"Remove them while I'm awake," he repeated slowly in a furious voice that would have scared most people. Sakura just shrugged.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," she said in an icy tone. Naruto gulped. Just what had he'd gotten himself into. Sakura grabbed his unbroken leg and pulled him toward her, showing strength he didn't think possible in a woman, much less one so pretty. She layed him flat on the cot and proceeded to strap him down.

"What are you doing, you sadistic woman!" he growled struggling despite the pain. This earned him a slap to the head.

"Watch your tongue or I will give you poison!" she hissed. "You want to stay awake, then fine. But I don't need you moving while I'm trying to work." Tsunade looked on in shock. What the hell was Sakura playing at? She couldn't do surgery like that! But then it hit her. Sakura was just using one of the bandits own tactics against him. She was trying to scare the bullets out of him. Literally. She snickered a little.

" What the he..." but he couldn't finish as a short, thick pole-like wooden spool was stuck in his mouth between his teeth.

"That's so you don't bite you're tongue off because of the pain," said Sakura matter-of-factly. She went back to the other room and grabbed the long serated surgical knife Tsunade had just tossed. She didn't bother to clean it again. Yet. She noticed that Naruto's eyes had gotten as wide as dinner plates in fear and he was sweating profusely again. This woman was crazy as hell! She was going to torture him! He didn't think so!

Just before the point of the knife reached his bleeding skin, Naruto spat the long spool out. "Alright! Alright! Give me the tonic! Please! I'll sleep! Just don't touch me with that while I can see it!"

Sakura pulled the knife away and grinned prettily at him. "That's what I thought." and she walked over to the cabinet, grinning at the string of unpleasent curse words and names Naruto was muttering in her direction. She began mixing different herbs together in a fluid motion then blended them together with a nasty smelling liquid that made Naruto wrinkle his nose in disgust. She turned and smiled prettily, then walked over to him and undid the strap holding his arms so he could hold it. He eyed her suspiciously, then took a sip.

He instantly spat it right back out.

"What the hell is in this!" he cried holding it away from him. He looked as Sakura, who was still grinning.

"Horse urine," she stated venomously. It was actually just some stale lemonade (Another of her accidental concotions). She laughed when she saw the horrified and disgusted look on his face. "Im only joking," she giggled. Naruto smiled nervously and drank the rest of it, albeit reluctantly.

"It was goat urine," she said. Naruto clutched his throat with his good hand and coughed. Tsunade thought it was time she stepped in. Sakura was having way to much fun with this.

"Don't worry, Naruto," she said, patting him on the back gently. "It's only stale lemonade." Naruto nodded but was still wary. "Now you're going to start feeling really sleepy. Don't worry, that just means the tonic is working."

Naruto nodded and felt his eyes getting heavy. _This stuff isn't so bad, _he thought groggily. _It's kind of blissful, in a way._ Not five seconds later, and he was asleep.

"Sakura, that was a little evil, don't you think?" said Tsunade, washing her hands and surgical tools again. Sakura did the same.

"Now he knows how Konohamaru felt," said Sakura. "You know I would never do something like perform surgery on an awake patient, Tsunade. I'm not stupid."

"Did you have to scare him so bad, though?"

"No, no I didn't," she said smiling sadly. It was a little cruel. When Naruto woke up and was feeling better she would make it up to him, whether she like it or not.


	5. Coincidence or Fate

the fox Bandit

Chapter 4: Coincidence or Fate?

The removal of the rest of the bullet fragments went smoothly. There were no more sudden wake-ups from the blonde bandit. Tsuande mentally praised her student's afinity for making medicine. Though she had hoped she could finish before the boy had regained conciousness before, she was nonetheless grateful for the sleeping tonic. Her thoughts returned to the young man she was currently holding up so Sakura could wrap bandages around his torso.

Long ago, she had thought he was dead. She had thought the same with Naren until she turned up aimlessly one day. But when she had become sheriff (much to her surprise) she had been surprised one day when a delivery boy had come to the secluded town to give them news and a wanted poster to hang up. She had been further shocked when she unrolled the poster to see a face she would never forget. It had been the young man that she had assumed dead.

Now as she held the blonde bandit she loved as if her were her own child in her arms, she couldn't believe he wasn't. By all accounts, he should be. But here he was, alive though not necessarily well. But she would fix that. He would be well soon if she had to take care of him herself. Oh, how she had missed his smiling face. She sighed. He probably hadn't smiled in a long, long time, probably not even once in seven years. Not since before that time.

"Tsunade," said Sakura, making the woman jump slightly. She looked up at her pink haired student and saw that she had finished wrapping the bandages around Naruto. "How do you know this kid?" she asked. Tsunade huffed. _Kid? He's the same age as you. _

"It's a long story, Sakura," said Tsunade, laying Naruto down with his head on her lap and taking his wounded hand. She began to gently wrap bandages around it as well. "I'm his Godmother first off," she said quietly.

(A/N: even though she's not really his Godmother, im not following anything in the manga at all in this story. Really, the only thing im doing is using the characters.)

"I was the one who helped his mother give birth to him and his sister." said Tsunade, rubbing the back Naruto's bandaged hand with her thumb. Sakura was greatly confused. Tsunade rarely ever showed compassion in public, preferring to keep a strong front. But here she was practically doting over this young man as if he were her own son. "She died giving birth to them. It was so difficult on her. If had been just Naruto, she would have lived but we were surprised with another baby. A little girl. Naruto's twin. Kushina lived just long enough to give them their names before she passed away."

Sakura listened as her teacher began to relive her past, talking more to herself now than her student. She eyed the sleeping blonde. He had known the pain of loosing someone before he even was able to register the fact that he'd lost them. She couldn't even fathom that pain. Both her parents were still alive.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside.

"Kiba, stop!"

"Is that Naren?" asked Sakura.

"Let go, Naren! I'm not going to do anything!"

"Kiba?" said Tsunade.

"Then why do you have that gun! Stop, I mean it! Kiba please! You can't hurt him anymore! You musn't!" Naren cried. Tsunade quickly layed Naruto flat on the cot and ran into the other room, Sakura following behind her. Kiba was fighting against tiny Naren to get in the house, and he did in fact, have his rifle out and ready.

"Kiba! Lower that rifle! Naren! What's going on!" Tsunade demanded. Kiba did as he was told and jerked his arm out of Naren's grip. Naren ran over to Tsunade.

"He said he was going to finish what he started!" cried Naren. As much as she loved Kiba she just couldn't let him do any more harm to the fox bandit. "He said he was going to rid the world of a dangerous enemy! But he can't! Naruto's not dangerous! He's good! I know he is! He wouldn't hurt a fly without cause to do so! I know him!"

Silence was followed by this statement. Kiba looked furious.

"How do you know him, eh Naren?" he growled at her. "Is he some lover from your past! Huh?" Not waiting for an answer Kiba ran into the room where the invalid blonde lay sleeping.

"No! It's not like that! Kiba come back! Leave him alone! He's suffered enough!" Angry tears poored down Naren's cheeks as she ran after Kiba, Tsunade and Sakura following after her. They heard a shot. "Kiba! NO!"

The women entered the room and saw something they didn't expect. Naruto was wide awake and glaring at Kiba, holding the gun up with his good hand. A hole was in the ceiling where Kiba had misfired.

"Naruto!" cried Naren. He didn't answer. He had a look of pure loathing on his face. If looks could kill, Kiba would be six feet under.

"You shot me!" he growled at Kiba. "Twice!"

"So what if I did!" Kiba growled back with similar intensity. "It's no more than you deserve, you crook!"

"Naruto! Kiba! Stop it!" said Tsunade angrilly. Sakura didn't know what to do. Naruto was standing up to someone with a loaded rifle when only moments before he had been unconcious. It was as if his bandaged wrapped wounds were nonexistant. Was this guy oblivious to the pain he was surely in? He was standing up against Kiba as if he wasn't injured at all.

"What's Naren to you!" growled Kiba, nearly butting heads with Naruto. Huh? Is she some lover you dropped off injured when you had no use for her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" barked Naruto. "Hell, I don't even know who this Naren is!" He was still holding the rifle up in a death grip. He wouldn't allow Kiba the chance to shoot him again. Naren was wide-eyed.

"You don't remember me, Naruto?" she asked quietly, making both boys turn in her direction. "You don't remember your own twin?"

There was a loud clang and then silence at these words. Naruto and Kiba both stared at her, as did Sakura. Tsunade wasn't nearly as shocked. She had known who Naren was from the beginning. What surprised her though, was that she remembered who Naruto was.

"I...I don't have any siblings...much less a twin..." muttered Naruto, mostly to himself, thought the whole room could hear. "I don't have...anybody...They all...were killed.." Suddenly, he got very dizzy. He clutched his head and sat back down on the cot. "Father...Sister...the whole family..." Forgotten memories of that dreadful day started replaying in his head. His blue eyes were wide with fear. Everyone, including Kiba, just watched him. He began to hyperventilate. Sakura had never seen someone so tortured by the past. Tsunade and Naren ran over to him. Kiba's rifle lay forgotten on the floor.

"Naruto..." whispered Naren finally, making Naruto jump at the small sound. "It's ok. I'm fine. I'm here. I wasn't killed. Don't you remember? It was only seven years ago. I'll admit I had forgotten until Tsunade said your name, but I remember now." He looked up at her. "Please, remember me if nothing else." She held up her arm. Wrapped around her wrist was a worn leather bracelet with the letters NU stamped into it.

Naruto stared at her, his eyes widening further, if that was possible, as a new recollection resurfaced. A small blonde girl the same age running behind him in a field.

iFlashback

"Naruto, wait up!" cried a little blonde girl. She chased after her twin brother, trying desperately to keep up. Naruto laughed and ran faster.

"No fair Naruto! You're legs are longer than mine!" she hollared after him, hiking up her little skirt a bit so she could move better.

"Naruto! Naren!" The little twins turned toward there home. A tall blonde man stood at the door. "It's time to come in!" he called.

Laughing, the young siblings ran back to the cabin.

"Did my birthday twins have fun?" asked the man as the two small blondes ran up to him. It was still early. "Grandma Tsunade is here. She brought you something special." The little twins squealed with delight. They were turning 7 today. They couldn't wait to see what Tsunade had brought them.

"Grandma Tsunade!" the both cried, running into the kitchen. Said woman caught them both in there arms and hugged them tightly to her large chest. Oh, how she loved these two rascals. "Hello darlings!" she crooned. "Do you want to see what I brought you?"

Naruto and Naren both nodded anxiously and held out there dirty little hands palms up. Tsunade smiled. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out two matching bracelets. Confused, the little twins just stared up at her.

"These are special bracelets. Always wear these bracelets, and no matter what, no matter where you go, if you ever get split up you'll never forget each other." She tied a bracelet to each twin's arm. They were simple; made out fo leather with the letters NU stamped on both of them. "Those are your initials." She gathered the two in her lap. N is for your given names. U is for your surname. Happy Birthday, darlings." Tsunade squeezed the twins tightly, both of them giggling.

Flashback End/i

"Naren...It's you..." said Naruto in a shaky voice. "You're alive!" Naren threw herself at her brother and practically strangled him in a hug. Sakura smiled and turned her attention to Tsunade. The woman looked on the verge of tears, but held them back.

"I knew you'd remember me!" she cried, laughing. Kiba fell back into a chair. He felt terrible. He'd almost killed Naren's brother. Twice. The first time he nearly succeeded. But what about Naruto's record. He was still The Fox Bandit. He still had blood on his hands. He still was guilty of theft and other various crimes. The raw fury in Naruto's eye only a few moments ago had been real. Could he really trust this guy?

Sakura watched as one of her closest friends hugged her newest patient with an intensity she had never seen. She couldn't even fathom what had happened to these two siblings. One hadn't remembered the other, and both thought that the other was dead. The day Naren had stumbled into the town a bloody mess was still clear in her mind. Had fate brought her hear to Tsunade? Had it done the same for Naruto? Or was it just complete coincidence that they both turned up in their Godmother's town?

Whatever it was, she realized that life was about to be a whole lot more interesting in the boring town of Konoha.


	6. Proposals

The Fox Bandit

Chapter 5: Proposals

The twins continued to hug for a few minutes. Naren was practically choking her brother, but Naruto didn't mind. He was almost choking her too. But then he felt a sharp pain in his side. He winced, but didn't cry out. Until he felt another pain sharper than the first.

"Gah!" He clutched his side with his good hand, doubling over.

"Naruto!" cried Naren. "Naruto what's wrong!" Naruto looked up her, breathing hard.

"Nothing," he said, giving her a painfull grin. "I'm fine. I've had worse than this before, trust me." But he hissed again. His side felt like it was being poked with several sharp needles.

"Naruto, are you ok?" asked Tsunade, kneeling down in front of him.

"I'm fine," he said again. Sakura and Kiba stayed back. Kiba was ashamed, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto coming to town would bring trouble. He didn't want to associate with him. Grabbing his rifle off the floor, he left without a word.

"Kiba!" cried Naren. She looked from the door to Naruto and back. Naruto smiled at her.

"Go to him, Naren," he said. "I'm fine." With a worried look back at him, Naren followed Kiba out the door. As soon as she left, Naruto dropped his facade. He clutched his side in agony, falling to his knees.

"What did you do to me?" he growled at Tsunade and Sakura.

"All we did was remove the bullets from your body, you ungrateful chucklehead*!" barked Sakura, folding her arms. Naruto stared up at her. She was a feisty one, there was no doubt about that.

Tsunade sighed. "That's just post-operation pain, Naruto," she said kindly. "It will fade." Naruto nodded and shakily got up. The stabbing pains were agonizing, but he ignored them.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Tsunade, Miss Sakura," he said, walking over to a chair that held his shirt, orange vest, gun holsters, coat and hat. He pulled the white shirt over his head with difficulty and buttoned it. He pulled his vest on, but didn't bother to button it. He buckled his holsters around his waist, and shrugged his coat back on and then his hat. This process took much longer than normal due to his injuries. "I'll be going now. Tell Naren I'm glad I got to see her again, and that I love her, but I can't stay." And he tipped his hat, and made for the door.

"Naruto! Wait," said Tsunade. "You can't leave! You're in no condition to be traveling!" Naruto walked out of the house. Sakura and Tsunade followed.

"Naruto!" barked Sakura, but Naruto ignored her. As pretty as she was, he didn't want to stay here. Staying here would only cause the whole town trouble. He was, afterall, a wanted fugitive. There were powerful people out to get him. People that wouldn't stop at nothing to have him in there custody. Taking someone he cared for, namely Naren and Tsunade, hostage was not above them. He had no friends, cause his friends would be put in danger. Now he had two people who loved him, both family. He couldn't risk their safety for his happiness. He continued walking back towards the saloon, looking for Baru. But he couldn't see the faithful black horse. He stopped adruptly, almost causing Sakura to run into him.

"Where's Baru?" he asked, looking everyway but up for the horse.

"Who?" said Sakura, confused.

"My horse!" he said, getting anxious. "Where's my horse!" He turned to Sakura. "He's black with a white stripe going down his nose! The horse I was trying to get away on! Where is he!" Naruto turned away and whistled loudly.

There was no answer.

"Naruto..." began Sakura. But Naruto wasn't listening. He limped toward the saloon. He flung the doors open and grabbed the first person he came too by the bandana.

"Where's my horse!" He growled. The person he grabbed just raised his bushy eyebrows in confusion. Naruto jerked him closer by his green bandana. The boy''s bowler hat fell off, revealing a choppy bowl cut.

"You're the youthful guy Kiba shot yesterday," said the boy. "The Fox Bandit! How is it you are up and walking after that display of youthfulness?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. This guy was weird.

"My name is Rock Lee," said the boy. "But everyone calls me Lee. It's an honor to meet you Fox Bandit. Please don't kill me." He said all of this with a large smile. "I have not seen your horse. Not since yesterday when I saw you fall off it, good sir."

Naruto just stared at Lee, unsure of how to respond. He looked up and noticed a few people staring at him. Some even had their hands at their belts where their pistols resided. Naruto dropped Bushy brows back in his seat.

"Where's my horse?" he asked the crowd quietly. "Please, tell me so I can leave this town in peace. I'll never come back. I swear."

Some of them shook their heads.

"You're horse is gone, Fox Bandit," said a bored sounding voice. Naruto turned around, looking for the source. A guy with a ponytail was lounging with his feet on the table in the corner of the saloon.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, glaring.

"Troublesome," tsked the young man. "I mean your horse is gone idiot. He ran off. When you fell off he kept running." Naruto felt like punching the lazy guy. He walked over the the table and slammed his hands down on it, ignoring the pain in his hand.

"Watch who you're calling an idiot, jackass," growled Naruto. The brown haired young man lifted his hat. "Tsk...troublesome," he said. He removed his feet from the table and propped his elbow up under his chin.

"Listen goldielocks, " said the boy. Naruto glared even more if possible. _Goldilocks? _Was that some crack about his hair color? Ponytail continued. "You may have everyone else scared to death of you, but I'm not going to fall for that tough guy crap you put up. I don't care if you are Naren's brother, I won't have it."

"How'd you know...," questioned Naruto. The lazy young man interrupted him.

"It's pretty obvious, Goldielocks." Naruto very much wanted to punch this guy. "You look exactly like her, besides the obvious. And you have the same surname. Uzumaki. I know you can't put two and two together but that doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

Naruto was affronted. "I oughta kill you," he threatened.

"But you won't," said the young man in a bored tone.

"Who are you?" said Naruto.

"Name's Shikamaru," he answered. "You've met Lee. The guy with the dark long hair is Neji. The other guy over there is Chouji, the tall one. Word of warning, don't say anything about his weight unless you have a deathwish. You've met Kiba. And judging by those bandages you've met Sakura and Tsunade too. Now you know everyone. Maybe you'll be lucky and one of them will be generous enough and sell you a horse."

Naruto looked at each guy in turn.

"But, I don't have any money," said Naruto, sitting down at the table.

"Then I propose you get a job," said Shikamaru, leaning back again. "Either that or your screwed in more ways than one."

"Why you close-fisted* son of a..." began Naruto angrilly.

"Easy, clodhopper*," said Shikamaru. "You may like this town. Why don't you stay a spell* somewhere for once in your life. Maybe you might find that the life of a fugitive isn't the only way to live. Besides, you ain't got no place else to go." And with that, Shikamaru pulled his hat down over his face and commenced to snoring.

It was then that Sakura and Tsunade came into the saloon. Naruto got up and went toward them. He stood a head taller than both women, but seemed to shrink under their glares. He grinned sheepishly.

"Either one of ya'll need a ranch hand?" he asked. Sakura wacked him on the head and Tsunade sighed, shaking her own.

o0O0o

Kiba sat underneath a shade tree, absentmindedly stroking his big white dog, Akamaru. He muttered nonsence to himself about bandits and theives. He didn't notice when Naren sat down beside him.

"Kiba," she said. Kiba jumped a bit in fright but smiled when he saw it was Naren.

"Hi, Naren," he said. Naren didn't answer for a moment.

"Why did you shoot?" she asked finally. Kiba looked down.

"He's a wanted criminal, Naren. With a good bounty on his head too," he muttered. "With that money, I would have been able to by a bigger ranch...and I would have been able to do other things as well. I didn't know he was your brother. I'm sorry."

"What kind of other things," asked Naren, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Well, I would have been able to afford a wife if I had that money," he said, glancing sideways at her. Naren blinked. Had she heard correctly.

"A wife, huh?" she asked. Kiba nodded.

"I would be able to buy her a beautiful ring with an orange stone in it, her favorite color," he said. "And a lovely wedding dress to match, among other nice things she may want."

"What if this girl didn't care for such things, as long as she loved the man who proposed to her with all her heart," she said, glancing back. Oh how Kiba loved those bright cerulean blue eyes and that golden sun-kissed hair. Now that he thought about it, he felt stupid that he hadn't realized Naren's connection to the Fox Bandit now that he's seen him. They had the same blue eyes, eyes that were so rare a color that there was no way that they couldn't be related, as well as their hair.

"Well, what if I wanted her to have beautiful things anyway?" he said, smiling. Naren grinned and snuggled up to him.

"She would say that none of that mattered to her as long as you were there at the end of the day, Kiba," she said sweetly.

"In that case," Kiba stood up and pulled Naren with her hands in his, he kneeled down in front of her. Naren's eyes widened.

"Naren Uzumaki, will you marry me?" he asked. Akamaru barked his approval.

"I would love to marry you, Kiba!" cried Naren, jumping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling broadly. "There's just one condition." she said in his ear.

"What's that, love," he asked, smiling.

"Don't ever try to kill my brother again," she hissed.

"Ha...of course not," he said nervously. "I promise."


	7. Awkward Situations

The Fox Bandit

Ch 6: Awkward Situations

Naruto had never been so bored in his entire life. Not only was he stuck in Konoha, his employer, Sakura, wouldn't let him do anything. Even though his wounds were healing up rather quickly, he was still, in her opinion, invalid. Yes his leg was broken, but he could still walk on it. And so what if his side ached a bit when he sat up. That was normal, right? He didn't feel any pain in his hand at all, but that didn't make any difference. Not to Sakura. What she says, goes. And in Naruto's honest opinion, he didn't know if he should just end it now or not. He was surely going to die of boredom anyway. But he did it anyway. He continued to lay in bed with his arms folding behind his head. Day after day...after...day...after...day...after...day.

I The sky was red as if tinted by blood. Eyes wide with fear, Naruto looked around the town in panic. The ten year old shivered, unsure of what to do or where to go. He took a tentative step backwards.

"Sis...Dad...?" he called fraily. He got no answer. No one was there. He was all alone. He crouched down, curling into a ball and clutching his head. Where was everybody? Where were all the animals? What happened?

"Grandma Tsunade?" he mumbled, even though he knew the older woman wasn't there. He stumbled toward his home. Maybe Papa and Sis were there. Maybe they were just hiding, scared as much as he was. He didn't even register that he was covered in blood. His own blood. He was more concerned for everyone else.

The little blonde finally reached his home. He peaked around the door. He froze. There on the floor was his father, beaten and bloody. He knew something really terrible must have happened for him to be in such a condition. His father, Minato, was a very strong man. Most feared to tangle with him. But for him to be in this condition was enough to scare poor Naruto into shock.

"Naruto," said a weak voice. "Naruto, run. Find your sister and run!"

"Dad..." muttered Naruto shakily. "No..."

"Naruto do as I say," growled Minato as he coughed up blood. "GO!"

"Yes, run boy," said a dark voice from the shadows. Naruto turned his attention to the shadows. The only thing he saw was a bright orange spiraled mask with one eye hole. "Run like a little cowardly baby, boy." Poor Naruto was too frightened to do anything else. With one last look at his father, Naruto sprinted out the door. He froze when he heard two loud shots and cried out to the sky, falling to his knees, his eyes wide. He didn't move. He didn't think. He registered nothing. His mind shut down. Everything went blank. He felt a hard punch to his shoulder, flying forward into the mud. It was raining.

He registered only one thing.

"Run boy, before you join the rest of your pathetic family. I have plans for you in mind when you are older, so I would rather not waste another bullet you. With any luck, that bullet in your shoulder won't kill you. Run."

And Naruto ran, as far as he could before passing out in front of an old cabin in the woods. Thunder roared and Lightening lit the blood red sky. /i

Naruto opened his eyes sat up adruptly, gasping. That nightmare again. Over and over. Every night. Everytime he fell asleep. The reason he had a mild case of insomnia. He cursed. If he hadn't been so bored, he wouldn't have fallen asleep and then wouldn't haven't had the nightmare. The nightmare that seemed so surreal that he couldn't fathom that it had really happened to him. The reason he had thought that Naren was dead.

_Screw this, _he thought angrilly. He got up and, grabbing his holsters, limped out the door, but not bothering to grab his hat or coat. Sakura was hanging her washing out to dry. When she noticed him she glared.

"What are you doing?" she barked. "You need to stay in bed. You're not fully healed."

"So?" muttered Naruto walking past her. She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean "so?" she demanded. "You work for me, you do what I say. And I say you're to go lay back down!" She pointed back toward the little cabin.

"No," said Naruto simply, glaring. "I don't want to lay down. It's boring and makes me sleepy."

"Sleep is good for you," she growled.

"That's what you think," he said, limping toward the saloon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked confused. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Arugh..." he sighed. "I'm going to get something to eat! If you need to know every little thing I do, than perhaps you should come with me!"

Sakura said nothing. She hung up her last article of clothing and stood there.

"Alright," she said and walked over to him, slipping her arm around his.

"That's it?" he asked, confused. "No argument? No demands?"

"Well, I'm hungry," she said, blushing as her stomach confirmed that fact. "And you're my patient. I'm going to help you."

"But I don't need...fine, let's just go," and he let her lead him toward the saloon, smiling slightly behind her. She was definately something, Sakura.

o0O0o

Naren stood proudly next to Kiba, smiling wide. The whole town was congratulating her and Kiba, and they were now celebrating with them at Ichiraku's Saloon. Toasts were made to them, most hoping for a long, and happy marriage. Naren was elated. Today had to be the best day of her life. Her brother had come back to her, and she could finally marry the man of her dreams. Her thoughts were then interrupted by that very brother.

"Sakura, I can walk by myself." he growled loudly from outside.

"Just let me help you!" barked Sakura, equally frustrated.

"Here we go," said Shikamaru lazily. "Naren, I'm beginning to wonder if he really is your brother. He acts nothing like you."

"Simmer down, Shik," said Chouji, nudging Shikamaru sharply.

Naruto limped into the saloon forcefully, albeit awkwardly oweing to the fact that Sakura was practically hanging on his arm. Naren was confused. What was going on?

"Sakura, let go!" said Naruto, jerking his arm upward. This caused a chain reaction that was very comical to everyone in the bar.

The motion of lifting his arm so forcefully had caused a stabbing pain in Naruto's side. He didn't cry out, but he winced and took a step backwards, clutching the wound. He tripped over the step leading inside. Sakura stood in the door frame of the saloon and Naruto grabbed her to keep from falling back. He was far too heavy for her to support easily however, but she grabbed him anyway. He continued to fall pulling her with him. He fell first and she landed right on top of him in a very awkward and suggestive position. She winced and looked up. Her head was on his chest and the rest of her was belly down on top of him. She blushed.

"Sakura..." he began, blushing slightly as well, horrified at how they had fallen.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Sakura seethed. Naruto did as he was told and remained quiet. Despite her situation, Sakura couldn't but noticed how handsome he was. She really needed to get up now, and she did just that. She turned to the door to see everyone who was inside, including Naren and Kiba, staring at them, all of them trying really hard not to laugh.

"What are ya'll looking at? What's so funny?" she barked. Nobody said anything and went back inside. Naruto said nothing. Sakura returned her attention to him and helped him up.

"We will never mention this ever again," she hissed. "It was an accident. And if you say anything to anyone, I'll personally fix it so that you'll never have to worry about having a family, got it?"

Naruto gulped and nodded, choosing not to talk. She took a deep breath to calm herself and smiled. iWhy did he have to fall for such a weird woman?/i thought Naruto. He allowed her to lead him into the saloon.

When he saw Naren, his mood lightened considerably.

"Naruto, you'll never believe it!" she squealed.

"What do you mean, Naren?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Me and Kiba are getting married!" she cried, grinning widely. Naruto said nothing.

"Naruto?" said Naren, confused. "Naruto, are you ok?"

"Naruto?" asked Sakura, confused as well. Naruto remained quiet. He walked over to Kiba.

"Hey, Naruto, you're ok with that right?" said Kiba nervously. He had noticed that Naruto had both his pistols. Kiba had no weapon. Naruto was glaring at him, seething. "Come on, what do I need permission or something? Heh..heh...Look I'm sorry for shooting you, but I love Naren! Be reasonable...HEY! DON'T POINT THOSE AT ME!"

"I oughta kill you,"(A/N: This is going to be one of Naruto's reaccuring lines. Just fyi) hissed Naruto, cocking both of his faithful .44's and pointing them right at Kiba's face. "Did you defile my sister?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" cried Kiba, knowing that if Naruto shot, he would most definately would not survive. "I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! I SWEAR!"

"Naruto, stop it," growled Naren.

"Naruto, lower your weapons!" Naruto did not lower his pistols but turned to see Tsunade standing at the door. "Kiba asked me for permission to marry Naren weeks ago. I would know if something happened to Naren. One reason being, I am her Godmother, and Kiba knows I would flay him alive he did something. Besides, he's a good guy. I trust him."

Naruto lowered his pistols and expertly slid them back in their holsters. He said nothing to Kiba but turned to Naren and smiled.

"Congratulations Naren. I'm happy for you," he said. He hugged her, but glared at Kiba behind her back as if to say, i If you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you then dig you up out of the grave and kill you over and over again, each way worse than the last./i Kiba gulped.


	8. His Story

The Fox Bandit.

Chapter 7: His Story

"Where is he!"

"Sir, calm yourself." A tall man with orange hair and odd peircings on his face stood beside his commander. "You can't blame yourself for loosing the boy. He's pretty crafty. One of the reasons why they call him a fox."

The commander stabbed his knife into the map in frustration. "We've been everywhere!" he growled. "He's no where to be found. It's as if he fell off the face of the earth. I have plans for that boy that can't go on without him.

"If that old fool hadn't taught him how to adapt, then we would have no problem!" he conitinued, almost to himself. He scratched the back of his neck. "I shoulda captured that boy when I had the chance seven years ago."

"Commander, you had no way of knowing that he would find Jiraiya. That was pure chance." said the man. The commander put a hand on his orange mask in thought. He never removed that mask. It was his trademark piece. When people saw that orange mask with one eye hole they knew exactly who he was and that their time had come. The look of fear on the Uzumaki Family when they saw it had brought him the most satifaction of all. The little girl had been the best by far. He had done a number on her. How she was able to escape he was unsure. Still with the injuries she had acquired by his knife and pistol, he'd be surprised if she was still alive. But the boy. That boy would be perfect for his plans. And he had something that could get the boy to do as he's told, no matter what. All he had to do was find the boy.

"Pein," said Madara finally. "I want you to search everywhere, even if you've already been there. Every secluded village, every town, everywhere. Take as many subordinates as you need. Find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him here by any means possible. Find him and bring him to me alive! I don't care what condition he's in just as long as he's alive! GO!"

And Pein went, taking all the other eight of Akatsuki's members with him.

o0O0o

Naruto stared out across the desert, watching the sun going down. It was really a beautiful thing. All the colors and the quiet. He regretted that he never stopped long enough to watch. He sighed. He should have never stopped in this town. He's getting attached. He tugged his coat tighter and pulled on his hat before turning back towards Sakura's cabin. He was finally healed enough that he could work. He would earn enough money to purcase a horse and then he would leave. He would let Naren have a happy life with her new fiance ,soon to be husband, and the rest of the town will be rid of him. He had no business in this town. He would do his job, then leave. End of story.

His job as a ranch hand was nothing new. He had worked for Jiraiya. The old man had found him half dead outside his cabin seven years ago, and had proceeded to nurse him back to health. Naruto had worked for the old man as long as he could, before the old pervert had told him to go find his own way now that he was a man. Jiraiya taught him everything he knew before the man had died. God, how Naruto missed that old man.

Naruto groomed one of Sakura's two work horses while he thought. The old mule was a good listener. Naruto often spoke his thoughts outloud when he groomed him. He never expected an answer, but it felt good to talk to someone, even if that someone was an animal. He did so now as a matter of fact.

"You got it easy, friend," he muttered, brushing the mule's neck. "You just gotta work, then you can lay around and be lazy when you're done. You don't have to run all the time."

"I've been running all my life. From the time I was ten years old. You wouldn't image how tiring that is." he said, petting the old mules mane.

"I bet that's quite a difficult life." Naruto jumped and turned around, one of his .44's in his hand, cocked and ready. He relaxed when he saw it was Sakura. He flipped the pistol around his finger and stuck it back in it holster.

"Like you would know," he said wearily, turning back to the mule. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He really didn't like being mean to Sakura. But he didn't want any more attachments to this place than he already had. Sakura did not take the hint and walked over to him anyway.

"You've been working for a while now," she said. "You should quit for the day. Come inside and eat something. You haven't eaten all day. Besides, if you groom that mule anymore he'll be too pretty to use in the pasture."

Naruto sighed. It was getting late. So he did as she said. He lead the mule back to the corral behind the house and followed her inside. He took a deep breath. All the flowers smelled really nice after spending all day with the horses.

Sakura motioned for him to sit down at the table. She walked over to the big stove and stired what Naruto assumed to be a stew in a big pot. She said nothing while she worked. Naruto didn't mind. He was content to watch her. She was really pretty.

Finally, she put a bowl of the stew in front of him and a glass of milk. She made her own bowl and sat down in front of him. He began to eat the stew. It was excellent. Not as good as the noodles he had gotten from Ichiraku's but it was up there.

"So, Naruto," she said, grabbing his attention. Naruto looked up at her. "What's your story? How is it you became the Fox Bandit?"

Naruto stared at her, his frown becoming a scowl. i_Why won't he ever smile? /i_thought Sakura. She desperately wanted to see his smile. His true smile.

"It's a long story," he said. "And one I really don't want to tell."

"Tell me anyway," she said, resting her elbows on the table and leaning on her knuckles. Naruto sighed.

"If that's what you want," he said. He told her everything.

"When I was ten years old, my father sent me out to catch something for dinner. We were by ourselves then. My mother died when me and Naren were born, so it was just me, her and our dad." Sakura knew this already, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, while I was gone, someone came to our home. I don't know who he was, or if he's still alive, but when I got home, Naren was gone and my father was on the floor of our home, broken and bleeding. Before, I had gone to check on Naren. I thought she was dead when I saw what appeared to be blood leading from her room. My father told me to run. Then a man came out of the shadows and told me the same. Out of fear I did what I was told, but I heard the man kill my father."

Sakura gasped, but motioned for him to continue.

"I stopped running. I fell to the ground. I couldn't think. I was shot in the shoulder by the man. He spoke to me. He said he didn't want to waste another bullet on me. He had plans for me, plans to use me. He told me again to run. I did so, finally collapsing outside a cabin out in the woods. The old man who lived there, Jiriaya, found me and took me in. He fixed me up and taught me everything he knew so that I could survive on my own. See, back in his day he had been the Toad Sage, a bandit feared across the land. He wasn't a bad guy, but he did what he had to do. When I turned fifteen he told me to leave. He said I was now able to take care of myself and he knew that the man who had murdered my family was after me. I learned that it was not good to stay in one place for a long time. I did what I had to do. I stole to live. I killed only those who threatened my existance, mostly bounty hunters and subordinates of a major group of higher bounty hunters known as Akatsuki. I sounded a little like Gaara there."

"Gaara?" asked Sakura. Naruto nodded.

"Gaara of the Desert, a good friend of mine," said Naruto. Sakura's eyes grew wide. Naruto smirked. "Don't judge him by rumors. He's a good guy."

"Anyway, Akatsuki pays lower bounty hunters for bringing the fugitive in. They are bounty hunters in the since that they want to use the criminals to gain a higher bounty in which no one can pay. They're after the nine most dangerous criminals, myself included, though why I'm considered dangerous I'll never know. They need all nine of us to accomplish their goals. Gaara of the Desert (Ichibi), The Feline Fatale (Nibi), The Three Gun Turtle (Sanbi), The Red Ape (Yonbi), The White Whale Bandit (Gobi), The Slug (Rokubi), The Beetle Bandit (schichibi), The Octopus Bandit, (hachibi) and myself, The Fox Bandit (kyuubi).

"I've met two of these people. Gaara and Killer Bee, The Octopus Bandit. Both are actually really good people put in the same situation as myself. I'm assuming everyone else is the same way. I have no idea what Akatsuki's plans are, but I don't intend to find out," Naruto finished. "That is my story, well at least what I can remember. If you want more you should ask Naren."

Sakura said nothing. She felt so sorry for Naruto, and Naren. Both were orphans. Both had to take care of themselves to an extent. She decided to change the subject.

"That's quite a story," she said. "Hey, I've been wondering something for a while now. Ever since you got here actually."

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Where and how did you get those scars on your face?"

"Oh," Naruto touched one side of his face where three of his six whisker like scars resided. He laughed. He actually laughed.

"I got in a fight with a drunk during a card game," he said, grinning slightly. It wasn't a true smile, but it was something. "I kept winning and he was getting mad. He said if I was going to act like a fox I should look like one. He was able to carve these six slashes into my face before I was able to get him off. He was drunk and easy to take down, but he kind of caught me off guard at first. These are one of the many reasons I'm know as The Fox Bandit."

Sakura couldn't figure out why this was funny, but she ignored it and pressed on. "What are the other reasons?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her, as if sizing her up. He decided he could tell her just about anything.

"According to the papers, they're are nine reasons why I'm the Fox Bandit," he said. "The whiskers are one. The second is I'm crafty. I can easily get out of almost any situation. Almost. I couldn't get out of my current one too easily now could I. The third is how quick I am. You've seen it. I can shoot a pistol in less than five seconds and always hit right on target. The fourth is I'm agile. The fifth is my attitude. The sixth is I'm a notorious trickster. The seventh is my quick tongue. The eighth is my awareness. And finally, the ninth reason is my afinity with foxes. They seem to like me for some reason. They help me out if I ask. I've got one that I named that follows me around sometimes. He can always find me, no matter where I'm at."

"That's quite a story, Naruto," said Sakura. Naruto smiled slightly.

"It's not a story," he said. "It's a nightmare."

Sakura said nothing. She looked out the window. Naruto's tale had lasted a while. The sun had fully set and it was pitch dark outside. She knew it must be close to midnight. It was so iright/i to talk to Naruto that she hadn't noticed how long they had been sitting there. She stood up quickly and grabbed his empty bowl and glass and her untouched ware.

"I'm sorry for keeping you, Naruto," she said sheepishly. "You must be tired. You can sleep in here if you'd like, rather than going to the inn. The cot is usually reserved for patients, but it's actually pretty comfortable. Probably much better than sleeping on the ground anyway."

Naruto just nodded. "Thanks Sakura," he said. She set the dishes aside to be cleaned later and went to her room.

"Goodnight, Naruto," she said and shut the door.

Naruto nodded and pulled off his coat, hat and holsters and lay down on the cot, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that he had told her his life's story without hesitation. He'd never done that before. Sakura was one peculiar woman.

"Heh...Goodnight, Sakura," he muttered before turning on his side and falling instantly asleep.


	9. Devil in Disguise

The Fox Bandit

Chapter 8: Devil in Disguise

Naruto woke with a start. He sat up quickly, his eyes wide. The sun was shining brightly outside the window. For the first time in seven years, he slept the entire night. Not one single moment did he have the nightmare. If he did have any dreams, he couldn't remember none of them. It surprised him greatly. Maybe all he needed to do was tell somebody his story. He'd kept everything bottled up for so many years that it was driving him insane. Naruto stretched his arms and yawned widely. Smiling slightly, he got out of bed.

Sakura was not in the house. Naruto noticed she'd left the water basin out so he washed his face, greatful for the cool water. He felt great, better than he's felt in a long, long time. He also felt hungry. So without much thought, he grabbed his hat and coat and left, heading for Ichiraku's Saloon for some breakfast.

Not many people were there this morning. Shikamaru was in the corner being lazy as usual, and Chouji was there playing cards with Lee. Chouji waved at Naruto, who returned the wave and then went to sit at the bar. Not three seats down from him was a young woman he had not met. She wore a pink, foreign looking dress and wore a large bun in her dark brown hair. Her eyes were a startling violet. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the two knives and pistol she had on the bar in front of her, and a rather small hatchet she was polishing. She was muttering something. Naruto focused his ears toward her.

"I've never in all my years as a weapon's specialist seen such dirty weapons," she muttered. "Not even the knives from that Massacre seven years ago when my father brought home some of them were they this hard to clean."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He'd chosen to sit by a weapon's master. She could easily kill him as fast as he could shoot her. He wouldn't shoot her of course, but who knew what would happen nowadays on account of who he was.

"If you're going to eavsedrop on someone, Fox Bandit," said the girl, making Naruto jump. "You might want to make sure your less noticable and also if the person you're eavesdropping on is not armed. It would also help if you were listening for something that was of interest to you."

"How did you...?" began Naruto, shocked.

"I've been around, Fox Bandit," said the brunette. "Name's Angel."

"I'm Naru..." he started. But she interupted him again.

"I know who you are, Naruto Uzumaki," she scoffed. "Aka, The Fox Bandit. You may not see me very often around these parts, but I hear things. I knew you were in town. And I know who's looking for ya."

Naruto said nothing.

"You don't talk much do ya?" she asked. "Tell you what, let's have a little chat out back." And with that she got up. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. But he eventually decided to go talk to her. Besides, she had forgotten her knives. He grabbed those and followed her out the door.

"Shika, who was that girl Naruto was talking too?" asked Chouji as he watched Naruto walk out.

"Don't know, don't care," said Shikamaru, but he kept an eye on the door just in case.

o0O0o

"Miss Angel?" Naruto called when he got outside. The girl was nowhere to be seen. He scratched the back of his head, confused. She was nowhere to be seen. How could a girl just dissapear like that.

WHAM!

Naruto felt a pair of booted feet hit him slam in the back. He lurched forward, rolling along the ground and then slamming into the wall. Dazed, he shook his head.

"What the he...!" but he never finished. He was kicked aside just as quickly as before. Rolling to a stop on his stomach, he made to get up but could only manage to raise his head before he was kicked in the face again.

"Ok that's it!" he growled. Jumping up quickly he grabbed a foot before it could land yet again on his head. He twisted it hard, hearing the bone snap. A woman yelled. It was Angel.

"You?" he said, dropping her foot. She fell to the ground. Naruto stood above her, glaring. "What the hell was that for?" He noticed she had changed out of the dress into trousers and a loose shirt.

"I was trying to knock you out!" she hissed, wincing. "You're tougher than you look."

"Fox Bandit!" Naruto turned and saw Chouji and Shikamaru standing in front of the saloon's back door. "What are you doing to that woman!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Nothing!" growled Naruto angrilly. He pointed an accusatory finger at Angel. "She attacked me!"

"I did no such thing!" cried Angel in a weak voice. Naruto turned around. Angel was sobbing, clutching her ankle. "I was just minding my own business at the bar. He came over and we talked. He told me to meet him around back. I did so and he attacked me!" she sobbed.

"Don't listen to her she's lying!" growled Naruto, realizing that Angel was trying to pin her attack on him. "It was the other way around! She attacked me first! I swear! I was just defending myself."

Both Chouji and Shikamaru were doubtful. The woman was clutching her ankle and crying. No way could she have attacked him. But then Shikamaru noticed the large purple bruise forming around Naruto's eye. He hadn't had the bruise just a few moments ago and he couldn't have done that to himself.

"I believe you, Fox Bandit," said Shikamaru, glaring at Angel. Said girl stopped her fake sobs and growled.

"You believe the murderer over me!" she barked. "You believe the man who slaughtered his entire family over a defenseless girl?" Naruto froze.

"I saw the weapons on the counter, miss," said Shikamaru. Chouji nodded. "You're no more defenseless than a calvary charge." Angel glared. "Chouji, go get Tsunade and Sakura."

"Alright," said Chouji and he ran off quickly despite his bulk. Naruto remained frozen in place, his eyes wide and his back to the girl. Angel huffed.

"I can't believe this town!" she growled. "I was trying to reign in a murderer! I need money! And he's got one hell of a bounty on his head! Please, what's he to you! Why won't you let me take him!" Naruto began to tremble.

"He murdered innocent people! He killed his own father! His own sister! It was a slaughter! How can you be so trusting of him?" Naruto snapped.

Turning so quick he was a blur, Naruto grabbed Angel by the collar of her shirt and slammed her into the wall behind her, her feet dangling in the air. Angel cried out in pain, and opened one eye.

"Fox Bandit!" cried Shikamaru. He ran over to the two, grabbing Naruto's arm before he could punch the woman. "Troublesome bandit!" Naruto ignored him.

"How dare you!" growled Naruto menacingly. "How dare you say something like that! I never killed anybody! You have no idea what happened that day! Don't talk like you know!" Angel said nothing.

"You got something to say!" he cried, pressing Angel harder against the wall. She winced, but said nothing. She spit in his face.

"Why you...!" he growled, wiping it off. He jerked his arm out of Shikamaru's grip and reared it back.

"Naruto!" Naruto froze right before his fist hit his mark. He glanced in the direction of the voice. It was Naren. "Big Brother, what are you doing!" she cried.

Naruto relaxed and let Angel go. The girl fell to the floor. "Big Brother?" she asked, gasping for breath. Naruto looked down at her, an angry glare on his face.

"She's my dead sister, Devil," he hissed. Angel's eyes widened. She looked from Naren to Naruto. There was no mistake. They were identicle, besides the obvious. They were twins.

"You're sister? Impossible, but...what about your father!" she said. "I saw the body! There's no way he's alive. You may not have killed your sister, but you killed him! You killed Mister Minato. You killed him Naruto!" she said, sobbing for real this time. Naruto and Naren both stared at her.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"Angel Nakamura," she said, wiping her eyes. "I am, or I was, your friend."


	10. The Pink Dahlia

The Fox Bandit

Ch 9: The Pink Dahlia

(A/N: Just a reminder, I'm not following any of the events in the manga at all. Minato didn't die when they were babies. Naruto never knew Sakura until now. Angel's going to tell how she knows the twins. This is a completely alternate story line and universe. Don't get too confused ok.)

"I am, or I was, your friend," sniffed Angel.

Naruto and Naren just stared at her, identicle looks of shock on their faces. Angel pulled herself up and leaned on the wall, unable to put her wait on her broken ankle.

"We played together all the time," said Angel. "Running out in that grassy field your dad owned. You two had such a large home. A plantation in fact. Practically royalty." Naruto's jaw dropped. A plantation? All he could remember was a small cabin. Naren was equally surprised.

"A plantation?" she said. "We lived in a small cabin that had a large field outside of it."

Angel shook her head. "No," she said. "Your family was very modest and unselfish, just like you guys were." She gave Naruto a nasty glare. "You used to be so nice, Naruto. I never expected you to turn into a killer."

"I'm not a killer. I don't even know you," said Naruto glaring right back. "Who do you think you are!"

"You don't remember me?" she said, scoffing. "Think back, Fox boy." Naruto just stared at her. "Huh," she said. She pulled something out of a pouch wrapped around her waist, and threw it at him. "Maybe this wil jog your memory."

Naruto caught the object. Naruto's eyes widened. "No way," he whispered. He stared at her. "Angel?"

"Hm," she said. "'Bout time you recognized me. I thought hearing my name might remind you, but I guess not." Naruto said nothing and continued to look at the object in his hand.

"Naruto?" asked Naren, coming behind him. She glanced over his shoulder to see what he was holding. She gasped.

"That's...! But it can't be!"

"It is," said Naruto. It was a pressed pink flower, flattened and dry with age. A rare flower that had only grown on their mother's grave. The only one to ever be removed from the grave.

"You gave me that flower," said Angel. "A long time ago. Let me refresh you're memory."

iflashback/i

i "Naruto, what are you doing?" asked a seven year old girl in a pink frock. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail just like Naren's. The three children were standing at the grave sight of Naruto and Naren's mother. It was a peaceful place, with a small creek that ran beside it and an tall old oak tree that shaded the grave.

"Just wait," said Naruto. He bent down, and taking a small kitchen knife out of his pocket, began to cut one of the pink flowers that grew on Kushina's grave.

"Naruto, don't! Dad will get mad at you!" squeaked Naren. "Those are Mommy's flowers." Naruto ignored her and continued to cut one of the flowers.

"He'll never notice, right Angel?" said Naruto, standing up with a rather small pink flower. Angel fidgeted.

"Naruto, maybe you shouldn't have done that," she said. "Don't you think that's kinda rude to take flowers off your mommy's grave?"

"Mommy won't mind," said Naruto, smiling at Angel. "As long as I give it to someone worthy."

"Worthy?" asked Angel.

"Yup!" said Naruto, puffing out his chest. "Worthy to marry me!"

(A/N: keep in mind, they are seven years old here.)

Naren and Angel stared at him, then both burst out laughing. Naruto deflated.

"What's so funny?" he growled, pouting.

"Who would want to marry you, Naruto," said Naren, clutching her sides. "You're too silly." Angel giggled uncontrolably.

"And who exactly is the lucky girl, Naruto?" snickered Angel. "You got a lady friend back at your house waiting for you?"

Naruto blushed a deep red. "No of course not!" he said, puffing out his cheeks in defiance. He glanced at Angel. "She's already here." Angel blushed.

"Me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

"Yup! You're going to marry me someday, Angel!" said Naruto proudly, though he was blushing slightly. "This will be our symbol!" He walked over to Angel and gave her the pink flower.

"Wait!" cried Naren, giggling. "You gotta kiss her, Big Brother!"

"Kiss her?" said Naruto and Angel at the same time.

"Yup!" said Naren, grinning widely. "You can't marry someone unless you kiss 'em first! Everyone knows that!"

Angel blushed harder. "Just one kiss?"

Naren nodded. "Just one, little kiss. Then it's sealed."

Naruto gulped. He hadn't planned on kissing anybody, much less Angel. It was one thing to give her a flower, even if the flower was special. But to kiss Angel? He would be bound to her then. But he wanted that right? She was his friend. He loved her as much as he could. They wanted to be together forever right? Summoning up all of his seven year old courage, Naruto grinned widely and nodded.

Angel was not so willing. She didn't want to kiss Naruto. He had boy cooties. But she did want to marry him. And if she was going to marry him, then she would just have to suck it up and kiss him. She walked over to him.

"Ok, now ready," said Naren. Naruto and Angel nodded. "Kiss!"

Naruto and Angel pecked eachother on the lips really quick then backed off. Naruto stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Gross!" squealed Angel.

"You said it!" said Naruto, rubbing his tongue.

"Now you two are stuck with each other!" cried Naren, bouncing up and down with excitment. "Wait till we tell Dad!"

"No, Sister!" cried Naruto. "We're not going to tell Dad. It'll be our little secret. Right Angel?"

"Right!" said the brunette. "No telling, Naren. Ok?"

"Ok," said Naren, clearly dissapointed.

"Pinky swear?" said Naruto, holding out his pinky. Both Naren and Angel wrapped their pinky fingers around his.

"Pinky swear," said the girls.

"Naruto! Naren! Time to come in!" said a voice. Minato was standing in the doorway of their home. "Come and eat some dinner with us, Miss Angel!" he cried.

Naren ran off and Naruto took Angel's hand. "Wait," he said. "Put the flower in your pocket. Always keep it with you. Never forget. Promise?"

"I promise," she said. Naruto smiled then took her hand and they followed Naren into the little plantation house they called home.

Flashback ends/i

"Angel," said Naruto in a low voice.

"You remember me now huh?" she said, her eyes considerably warmer. "Just like I promised. I never got rid of that flower."

"All these years and you never once told me it was you?" asked Naren, walking up to Angel. "You've been here longer than me. You could've said something!"

"I didn't know it was you," said Angel. "I'd seen the plantation. My father took me there. There was so much blood. Mister Minato was dead. There was blood all in your room and house. You were no where to be found. Neither was Naruto." She glanced at the boy who was still staring at the pink flower. "I thought you all were gone. Then one day a few years later while traveling, I saw Naruto walking around town with this old hermit. I knew it was him immediantly. I called your name," she turned to Naruto. "You didn't answer. I called louder and you turned to me. You're eyes were so cold, so dead, so distant, so full of hate and despair. It scared me. You didn't recognize me. You just kept going. That's when I realized that it was your fault. You were the reason everyone was dead. You were the reason my friend was gone. I hated you."

Naruto stared at her, the memory of that day fresh in his mind now. He had just turned thirteen. Jiraiya had been training him, raising him, trying to raise his spirits to the happy child he knew Naruto had been. They had gone to a carnival. He had seen Angel there. He remembered clearly now. She had even been wearing the pink flower in her hair. She had kept it. But he didn't remember her. He was still in a state of remorse and shock. It wasn't untill just before he turn fourteen Jiraiy managed to give him a little meaning to his life. He had learned to block out the past. He had pressed every memory from the last thirteen years so far back in his mind, that he could even remember the girl he loved or his own sister when he saw them. But that all changed when he came to Konoha. Now at the age of seventeen, he was finally remembering things he never wanted to forget, but had been unable to remember.

"Angel," he muttered again. "You keep this." He tossed her the flower. "You can have it, but it's no longer what it was meant to be. It's just a flower. But it's a flower with memories."

"Naruto," said Angel, holding the flower gingerly. "You lost my heart a long time ago, anyway." Angel pulled a pistol out of her holster and aimed it at Naruto. "I'm going to collect my bounty. It's the least you can do for me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he hissed. As quick as a fox, Naruto grabbed the pistol out of Angel's hand and emptied it, rendering the gun useless. She made to grab the hatchet out of her belt, but he was able to get that away from her too. He pulled her own knives off his belt and held them both across her neck. "You should've never left these in my care." Not only was Naruto a sharp shooter, he could take almost anyone in a knife fight.

"Heh, Jiraiya taught you well," smirked Angel. "Fine you win. I'm done. Besides, I don't have the heart to turn you in. Let's meet again in the next life." Angel ducked out from under his arms and limped off, leaving all her weapons with him as well as the pink flower. Naruto didn't pursue her, and neither did Naren.

"Naruto? Naren?" The twins turned to see Tsunade and Sakura with Chouji through the back door of the saloon. Sakura scowled and walked up to Naruto.

"You're hurt again!" she cried, pointing to his black eye. "What, do you just attract injuries or something?"

"You have no idea," said Naruto. He looked down at the pink flower sadly. He bent down and picked it up, holding it gently in his outstretched hand. He pocketed it. He would keep it forever. He would never give it to another woman ever again. He sat down, while Sakura berated him. Tsunade just watched him.

"Naren, was that...?" she asked. Naren nodded.

"Yes," said Naren. "That's the Pink Dahlia that grew on Mama's grave. The only to ever be cut off of the bush. A very special flower."

Tsunade nodded and continued to watch as Sakura began to pick over Naruto, assessing his injuries. A Pink Dahlia. A flower given to your true love. A symbolic flower of everlasting love. Naruto, you're chock full of surprises aren't you. Why didn't you tell anyone about Angel?

When Angel and her family had come to Konoha those eleven years ago, Tsunade had recognized the flower in the girl's hair instantly. It only grew in one place that she knew of. It didn't take a genius to realize how she'd gotten it.

iNaruto, you gave that flower to the wrong girl,/i thought Tsunade. i Maybe next time, you'll choose a little more wisely./i


	11. Betrayal

The Fox Bandit

Ch 10: Betrayal

It had been nearly six months since Naruto had come to Konoha, and he loved it. He loved being with all the people. They were his friends. Where they had judged them at first they made up for it with every moment he spent with them. Even Kiba, who had judged him more than anyone even shot him close to death, had become one of his best friends along with Shikamaru, the lazy one that told him to stay in the first place. He loved being with his sister again. Every memory he had of her had returned to him. She was one of the few people he would die for. Being apart from her for so long had only strengthened their bond despite not knowing she was alive. Tsunade was like a grandmother to him again. He had even gotten into the habit of calling her grandma.

iFlashback

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade!" called Naruto, waving at the chesty sheriff from behind a mule he was grooming.

"Naruto don't call me that," Tsunade said kindly. Naruto frowned.

"Why not?" he asked. "You never minded before."

"It was cute when you were five," chuckled Tsunade. "Now it's just annoying."

Naruto just laughed, shaking his head, and continued to call Tsunade "Grandma" anyway. 

Flashback ends/i

Tsunade was wonderful to have back again, as was Naren, but there was one person Naruto was glad to have met above all.

Sakura Haruno was the best thing that ever happened to him. To him, she hung the moon. Simple infatuation had turned into loving devotion to her. He did whatever she asked. She was becoming his closest friend. He loved her, even though she probably didn't feel the same way towards him. He had once thought of giving her the Pink Dahlia he kept in his pocket at all times, but decided against it after the disasterous ending to the last girl he had given it to. He held on to it though. Maybe one day he would give it to her. Right now the only person he would even let hold it was his sister. The flower signified his and Naren's mother since their mother's beautiful, flower-covered grave had been destroyed all those years ago. No, he wouldn't give the flower to Sakura. Not yet anyway.

These thoughts and more ran through Naruto's mind as he split logs for Sakura. If there was one thing good that could be said about Naruto, it would be that he was a hard worker and valued that fact. Where most would have complained about the work he did, he relished the opportunity to do it. His hands were strong and calloused now, his skin even more tan than when he started. He grew physically stronger with every passing day. It was wonderful.

With a loud WHACK, Naruto split the last log. He carried his small pile to the larger one behind the cabin. It was getting crisper outside. Winter was coming and he was not going to have Sakura freeze to death if he had to chop all the logs in the world. She already had enough to last her two winters. He stood up and stretched, but stopped when he noticed Sakura leaning out the open window, staring at him. He was suddenly conscious that he was not wearing his shirt, having taken it off hours ago. Judging by the way Sakura was looking at him, she was conscious of that fact as well.

"You look tired," she said, smiling.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Even after all this time he would not smile a genuine smile, choosing to hide behind that foxy sneer. She sighed.

"Come in and eat something," Sakura said, motioning for him to come inside. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not finished," he rebelled. "I still have to tend the horses."

"They'll be fine for a couple of hours," she scoffed. "I know you're hungry. You haven't eaten since breakfast." She smiled again when she heard his stomach growl loudly, betraying him. Sighing, Naruto did as she said and went inside, but not before grabbing his shirt and pulling it on.

When he entered the cabin, he found Sakura's table loaded with different foods, even the noodles he called Ramen that he like so much.

"I thought I'd thank you for all the help you've given me," she said.

"It's no big deal," muttered Naruto, looking around the table and taking in every smell. "But I do appreciate it."

Sakura smiled as he sat down and ate. She soon joined him.

"Are you going to Naren's wedding?" asked Sakura. Naruto looked up.

"What?" he said. He had planned on leaving tomorrow. He had everything he needed.

"Did you forget? Naren and Kiba have been engaged for nearly six months now. Naren told me the wedding will be in a few days," said Sakura, watching. "She's so excited that you're going to be there. Also she mentioned something about you giving her away."

"Did she?" said Naruto, losing his appetite.

"Listen I know you want to leave. You've made enough money for a horse and food and water, but you haven't left yet, so you must mean to stay right?"

"I do?" asked Naruto. Did he want to leave? He told himself otherwise. "Look, I've caused you enough trouble. I can't stay in one place for too long or I'll be found. You know who's after me."

"We would protect you, Naruto," said Sakura sadly. "You don't have to leave. Besides, don't you want to see your sister get married?"

Naruto didn't answer. Of course he did. He wanted to be there . But should he stay and risk Akatsuki finding here? They would do anything to have him, even if it meant killing his friends. He wouldn't have it. So he lied.

"I'll stay," she said, giving her his fake fox smirk. But he promised himself he would leave by dawn the next day.

o0O0o

Angel drank deeply. Ever since she'd found Naruto again she had done nothing but. All her planning and work had failed the moment that blonde bandit broke her ankle. She hadn't counted on him being so tough. She could remember wrestling with him as a child and being able to pin him easily. She had still had this image of him as seven years old and as sweet as candy. The little boy she knew wouldn't hurt a fly. But this new Naruto, The Fox Bandit, he could kill. She also hadn't counted on seeing Naren there, alive and well. Naruto had tricked that whole town into accepting him, and Naren being there had only made it easier for him. That crafty fox was once again making her look like a fool.

Angel swallowed the rest of the whiskey, blaming every burning sip at in her throat on Naruto rather than the drink. Oh, how she hated him.

Suddenly, the door of the bar was slammed open. Angel glanced behind her and gasped. It was Deidara and Sasori of Akatsuki.

"We're looking for The Fox Bandit, hn," said Deidara, twirling a stick of dynamite in his fingers. "If you've seen him speak up now and I won't blow this place up." Angel chuckled.

"Well, well, looky here Sasori," said Deidara, coming up beside Angel. "It's our little devil in disguise, hn. What do ya say, Angel?"

"Looking for Naruto are ya?" she asked, picking up another glass of whiskey. "Well you're wasting your time. He's not here."

"Then where is he?" asked Sasori in an evil tone. He sat down beside her. "And be quick. I hate waiting."

"Why should I tell you?" she scoffed, taking a large drink of the whiskey. "I'll get nothing out of it. Besides, maybe I'm after him myself."

"You're wearing my patience thin, Devil," said Sasori. "There wasn't that much to begin with."  
>"Sasori, calm down, hn," said Deidara, still twirling the dynamite. "You know where the Fox Bandit is, Angel?"<p>

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," slurred Angel. She felt something eating at the back of her mind as she spoke. A feeling she didn't like. As if she was betraying Naruto. No, it had to be the whiskey. The beginnings of the inevitable hangover she would surely have. What did she care? She hated him…right?

"If I tell you where he is, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Capture him of course, hn," said Deidara, snickering. "The boss has big plans for him."

"You're not going to kill him, right?" she asked. Why'd she ask that? What did she care what they did to him?

"Of course not," said Sasori impatiently. "We need him to bad to kill him."

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't hurt him or anyone else in that town," said Angel, thinking of Naren. The people had been kind to her, and she still considered Naren her friend.

"We promise, hn," said Deidara. iFor Now./i

"Alright then," said Angel, shaking Deidara's hand. "He's thirty miles from here in a town called Konoha. And if I hear you hurt a single person in that town, I'll personally make sure you go through what they went through a thousand fold, ya here?"

"Alright Angel," said Deidara. "Thanks a bunch. Here's something for your trouble." He tossed her a small sack of gold dust and he and Sasori left. Angel didn't touch the bag. She felt dirty. Whether she hated Naruto or not, she still harbored a slight feeling of friendship to him despite everything. She had betrayed her two best friends. And she hated herself for it. Tossing the gold to the bartender, Angel left. She would have to rest till she was sober again, but she would leave tomorrow, hangover or not. And she would stop Akatsuki. If anyone was going to claim Naruto's bounty, it would be her. As much as she despised Naruto right now, she was not going to let Akatsuki control him like she'd seen them control some of the other Nine Great Bandits. No one deserved that fate.


	12. Attack

The Fox Bandit

Ch. 11: Attack

The morning was peaceful, the perfect day to plan a wedding. Naren was bursting with excitement. She was happy and her brother being there was going to make it even better. She would ask him to be part of the wedding. She wanted him to walk her down the aisle. She wanted him to give her away since their father could not. But would he do it? Surely he would for her.

She ran to Sakura's house where Naruto had been staying. She'd noticed his infatuation with the rosette. She was glad he'd chosen her friend Sakura to fall in love with. Now he would have to stay no matter what. She quickened her pace, hoping to catch Naruto before he began his chores. She noticed something was off when she got there however. Only one of Sakura's two horses was grazing and a large pile of cut logs was up against Sakura's house, enough to last her a while. Since Naruto had come and started working for Sakura, Naren would see him beginning his chores every morning about this time. But he was nowhere to be seen and it looked like he'd already finished. Confused, Naren knocked on the door and Sakura answered quickly.

"Oh thank good…..Naren?" began Sakura.

"Sakura, have you seen…..Sakura what's wrong?" asked Naren, concerned. Sakura was crying, clutching the Pink Dahlia to her chest. Naren immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where's Naruto! Is he ok? How'd you get that flower!" she cried, fearing the worst.

"He's gone," choked Sakura. "He left this morning."

"Left?" asked Naren weakly. Sakura nodded.

"Here." Sakura handed Naren a crumpled piece of paper and Naren recognized the untidy scrawl instantly.

_ iSakura,_

_Thank you for everything. You've been real good to me when most would have _

_shut me away to rot. I can't tell you how much I love it here with you, Naren, Tsunade,_

_Shikamaru, and Kiba. But I can't stay. I know my leaving will break Naren's heart. I know _

_she wanted me there for the wedding. Let her know I love her and I approve of her_

_choice./i_

"You jerk," sniffed Naren.

_iSakura, you don't how much I enjoyed being here, with you especially. I want you to have the Pink Dahlia that grew on my Mother's grave. Take care of it. Keep it forever. It's a very special flower. Naren can explain. I don't give it to just anyone and I didn't think I would ever give it to anyone ever again, but you, you're special. Just like the flower. I love you, Sakura. I know I've only known you for six months, but since the moment I saw you I thought I had died and gone to heaven but I can't stay with you, and I'm sorry. But if I stay, you'll be in danger and I won't have that. Again, tell Naren I love her. Tell Tsunade, I'm going to miss her. And most of all, I love you. Farewell._

_ I'm sorry,_

_ Naruto Uzumaki_

_ aka: "The Fox Bandit_

_PS: I hope this amount will cover the horse and the food I took. Again thanks for everything, my beautiful cherry blossom."/i_

By the time Naren finished reading, half the words were smudged with tear drops. How? How could he leave them like this? And without even saying goodbye? She crumpled the letter and threw it, but Sakura caught it, flattening it out as best as she could.

"He left this morning," sniffed Sakura. "He took a horse and some food and left. I found the letter, some money, and the flower on the table."

Naren said nothing. She clenched her fist. She longed to hit something. What a way to ruin a good day. She had lost all her joy, all her excitement for her impending marriage to Kiba. Her brother was gone again. Without a word, Naren ran out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her in anger.

Sakura sat down at the table, clutching the letter and flower to her chest. If he loved her so much, why did he leave! He had told her they would protect him. He'd become a friend to everyone he met in Konoha. They would have fought tooth and nail against anyone that caused him harm.

"Idiot," she muttered. "I love you too."

o0O0o

Naruto felt physically sick. He hadn't wanted to leave Konoha. He wanted to stay and see his sister get married. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with Sakura Haruno. He wanted to settle down and live peacefully. But that would never happen. Not in a million years. He was a dangerous felon, cursed to live life as an outcast, considered a demon by a lot of people. He leaned forward on his new horse, a dapple grey mare he called Dahlia, after the flower he'd left with Sakura. He grew depressed. He had felt wanted, needed even, in Konoha. Now he was back to stealing to live and wondering for the rest of his life; a poor, wayfaring stranger once again.

But something was different this time. When before he wanted nothing more than to die, now he felt he needed to do everything in his power to live so that he may see Sakura and his sister again. Twice he had thought about turning back, but he'd made it nearly 6 miles away. He could still see Konoha. Only shear willpower kept him from turning back.

Suddenly, Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud booming sound coming from behind him. He turned and his blue eyes widened in shock at the sight behind him. Without further thought, Naruto urged Dahlia around and into a gallop back to Konoha, thinking not of his own safety but of everyone else's. Right now he could care less about himself. His friends, his sister, Sakura was in danger. Judging by the explosions, it seemed Akatsuki was finally catching up to him.

o0O0o

Naren felt the first explosion for it caused her to fall flat on her face from the shaking. Standing up, Naren looked around and saw the smoke and flames rising higher and higher near Sakura's house. Afraid it had been Sakura's house that had been hit; Naren forgot her anger and ran toward her friend's home, hoping that Sakura was ok. She sighed with relief but was no less ready when she found that it was the pile of wood that had been hit and not the house itself. That meant Sakura had plenty of time to get her valuables and get out.

Naren ran back in the cabin, coughing from the smoke. Sakura was gathering all her medical supplies and other valuables and stuffing them in a bag haphazardly. The ground shook as they heard another explosion go off and Naren began to help her grab her things.

"Sakura, come on!" she cried, grabbing Sakura's hand once they had finished. They made for the door when Sakura skidded to a halt.

"The Dahlia!" she cried. The flower was on the table, barely visible through the smoke. Sakura pried her hand from Naren's grip, but the younger girl caught her arm.

"Forget it! It's just a flower!" said Naren. "Naruto will understand! Trust me, he rather the flower be burned then you or I!"

"I can't leave it!" sobbed Sakura. "It's the only thing I have of his!" She jerked her arm out of Naren's grip and ran to the table, coughing when she inhaled the smoke. She grabbed the flower just as the table caught fire and ran after Naren out of the house. As they were running, Sakura's small cabin blew up, sending the girls flying. They landed haphazardly a few feet away.

"Ow," muttered Naren, struggling to sit up. A piece of rubble had sliced her cheek and judging by the odd angle her leg laid, she had broken it. Sakura wasn't faring any better. She sprained her wrist and her lip was bleeding, but she was otherwise fine. She was more concerned for the flower. It seemed to be intact, but the edges of the petals were charred black. She clutched the flower to her chest and sat up, staring in horror as the remains of her homey cabin smoldered. Everyone else in the town was tending to their own fires. Tsunade was taking charge, with Shikamaru's, Kiba's and Neji's help. The rest of the boys were making sure the girls were alright. Sakura looked around, hoping to find the source of this attack and gasped when she saw a man with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and a younger looking man with red hair walking around with looks of grim satisfaction stretched across their faces. The blonde one had a stick of dynamite in his hand. The red head noticed her and Naren and pointed them out to his companion. They walked over to them.

"Oh no," she muttered. i They must be here for Naruto/i, she thought. She looked to Naren. It would be obvious to them who she was. Sakura placed herself in front of Naren stretching her arm like a shield around her.

"Well, well, well," said the blonde. "Lookie here, Sasori. Two little girls all by themselves."

"Shut it Deidara," said Sasori impatiently. "You! Where's the Fox Bandit! We know he's here. We heard it from a reliable source. And be quick! I hate to be kept waiting!"

Naren glared. iAngel,/i she thought.

"I wouldn't tell you where he was even if I knew," she hissed. "You leave us alone!" The two men just laughed. Deidara came up to them and bent down in front of Naren, despite Sakura's attempts to shield her.

"You're the little girl that got away all those years ago from the boss, The Fox Bandit's twin sister," said Deidara. "There's no mistake. You look just like him." He held a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Besides the obvious."

Naren was nearly fuming. She jerked away from him and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"You little rat!" he growled, clutching his bleeding nose. "I'll kill you!"

"NAREN!" they heard Kiba holler. Naren looked up and saw her fiancé running up to her his rifle in hand. Deidara and Sasori grabbed both Sakura and Naren and held them at gunpoint.

"One move and these two die!" said Deidara. "Where is the Fox Bandit!"

"I'm right here," said a furious voice. The smoke cleared and everyone gasped when Naruto was revealed, looking very intimidating with his black coat flapping around him and his hat shadowing his furious blue eyes.

"Let. Them. Go."


	13. The Battle

The Fox Bandit

Ch. 12: The Battle

"Let. Them. Go." Hissed Naruto in a deadly voice. His voice was chilling, scary. Everyone began to realize why he was so feared. He could go from the somewhat calm and kind friend to a deadly adversary easily. Deidara and Sasori, however, showed no signs of fear.

"Why should we, hn?" asked Deidara, smirking. "Who are they to you? You care for no one."

"I oughta kill you where you stand," seethed Naruto, glaring angrily at the two men. "Let my sister and Sakura go so that I may do just that." Sakura shivered in fear in spite of herself. Not from the gun pointed at her temple, but from Naruto. He seemed evil, one could say demonic even. She never felt such killer intent in all her life. And it was all for her and Naren's sake.

"You're sister is our bargaining chip, Fox Bandit," sneered Sasori. "Do as we say, and we won't hurt her." He cocked the pistol positioned at Naren's temple. "What do you say, sweetheart? Care to be the reason The Fox Bandit was brought down?" He held her tighter, pressing the barrel of the gun roughly into her skin. Naren winced.

"Naren!" cried Kiba, fighting against Chouji and Neji and Lee to get free. "Let her go, you bastard!"

"It's ok Kiba!" she said. "I'm fine!"

"Naren," muttered Sakura, wincing as the gun to her own temple was pressed into her skin by Deidara.

"Naren," hissed Sasori. "Is that your name, Miss Uzumaki?"

"Burn in hell," she hissed, glaring.

"Tsk, tsk," said Deidara. "For a lady to use such language…? What would your father think, hn?" Naren just glared at him with the same intensity as Naruto. Said Bandit was now drawing his own weapons.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten," he growled. "Let them go!"

"You wouldn't put these two pretty girls in harm's way now would you, Fox Bandit, hn?" snickered Deidara. "Especially your beloved sister?"

"Naruto, please!" cried Sakura, struggling against Deidara. "Don't worry about us! Run!" Naruto just stood there and cocked his pistols and aimed at the two men holding his two most precious people.

"The last time I ran away from a problem, my father was killed," he said. "I won't run away ever again! I won't give up! I won't back down and be taken! I'll fight! And I will protect you no matter what! I won't die!" And with that, Naruto fired his pistols at the men. Both jumped out of the way, still holding Naren and Sakura, dodging the bullets. They knew how good Naruto was. They knew he was a sure shot. He wouldn't miss. He wouldn't hit anyone but whom he had aimed at. The girls were never in any danger of being shot by him. Sakura kicked Deidara in the face and broke free. Deidara stood up and made to grab for her, but froze. A large throwing knife flew past his face, nicking his cheek. Deidara knew that if he hadn't moved when he did, that knife would be lodged in his forehead instead of in the wall behind him. The Fox Bandit was good. He was going to be tough to bring down. Sakura ran towards Naruto, and stood beside him.

Naren wasn't as lucky as Sakura. Sasori gripped her even tighter, refusing to let her go.

"Naren!" growled Kiba, still struggling to get to her. "Let her go! I'll kill you! Let her go!"

"Sakura, go to Kiba!" said Naruto, turning to her. "I need you out of the way! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"No! I won't leave you!" she retorted. Naruto shoved his pistols into their holsters and pushed Sakura roughly away towards the crowd. Tsunade grabbed her and held her back. "NARUTO!"

Naruto ignored her and pulled another long knife out of a sheath on the back of his belt, this one serrated, more lethal. This one was meant for close contact fighting. He pulled a smaller throwing knife out of another sheath and flung it towards Sasori. A sure shot. The knife sliced Sasori's hand, forcing him to drop the pistol pointed at Naren. Naren then slammed her head back in his face as hard as she could, smiling when she heard his nose break. He let her go and she took off. Naruto ran to meet her.

"Naren, go to Tsunade and Kiba, now!" He shouted. She stood there. "Don't make me throw you!"

"Don't you dare get hurt!" she shouted back. "Don't you dare! I'll kill you if you die!"

"I won't die," he said, grinning at her. "I promise. Now go!" And she went, albeit reluctantly. Naruto twirled the knife expertly in his hand and ran to face Sasori, who had pulled out his own knife. Sasori wasn't a knife fighter. Neither was Deidara. They couldn't hold their own against Naruto in a knife fight. Sasori grinned when he noticed Deidara sneak up behind Naruto and pointed a pistol at his back, cocked it, and shot. Naren cried out. But Sakura's cry was louder. It was a cry of pain. She had run and taken the bullet instead of Naruto. Time seem to freeze in Naruto's eyes. All he could see was Sakura, bleeding freely from her belly. A fury unlike any other coursed through him. It was so unfamiliar to him, so intense. All he could see was red. Turning quicker than ever before, Naruto yelled out and sliced at Sasori with all his skill and strength. Deidara tried to jump in and help but was wounded easily by Naruto's flaying knife. Sasori had no chance. Naruto gripped the knife in one hand and swung his other fist at Sasori's head. His aim was spot on. Sasori was flung a few feet away. Deidara jumped in, but was overpowered easily due to his wounds. He jumped on a horse and fled, leaving Sasori to perish by Naruto's wrath.

"I'll kill you!" hollered Naruto, clutching Sasori by the shirt. "I'll kill you and let you rot and become food for the rats and maggots to eat!"

"I knew you were too powerful," rasped Sasori. "I told Deidara to let Sergeant Pain take care of you, but he wanted all the glory for himself. Heh, you've impressed me, Fox Bandit. You and that pink haired girl of yours. I'm going to tell you something, and whether you choose to believe it or not is your choice. I'm supposed to meet with a spy I have with Orochimaru at the Heaven and Earth crossing after the next two weeks. If you choose to act on it, then you will find information about Orochimaru. And that Sasuke Uchiha you're so desperate to find."

"How do you know about all that?" growled Naruto. "How do you know about Sasuke!" He'd never told a soul about Sasuke or Orochimaru. Not since that incident three years ago.

"I have my sources, Fox Bandit," said Sasori. "Kill Orochimaru, before he kills you. Akatsuki needs you alive." And with that, Sasori died.

Naruto dropped the red haired man and ran to Sakura. She had fallen, unable to stand any longer. Her face was pale and she seemed disoriented, like she wasn't quite sure where she was.

"Sakura?" said Naruto, placing his hands around her head gently and turned it towards him. "You're so stupid! Why did you do that!" he cried, tears that he had held back so well for seven years finally letting loose. Sakura didn't answer for a moment. She seemed unable to tell who he was. But her eyes brightened slightly when she did.

"Naruto," she said in a raspy voice. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt, you are," he whispered. Sakura made to sit up, but Naruto held her down. "Don't move," he said. "Tsunade's coming now. She'll fix you right up. You're going to be ok." His tough, evil demeanor had long since vanished and was now replaced by his outstanding worry for Sakura. Everyone gathered around her. Naren bent down next to her opposite Naruto and held Sakura's hand. Tsunade did the best she could at stopping the blood given to her lack of medical tools. She assured Naruto and Naren that Sakura was going to be fine as long as they got her to a bed and quickly. She left and took several of the girls with her to find a suitable place, one that wasn't burned down or still burning. Sakura began to panic.

"Naruto, I'm going to die," she whispered frantically. Only he and Naren could hear her.

"No, no you're not," he said gently, tears still pouring slowly down his face. "You're going to be just fine. We're going to get you a nice, comfy bed and something to help numb the pain. I promise. I won't let you die."

Sakura reached up and touched his face. "Don't leave me!" she said. "Stay with me!"

"I'll never leave you," he said, clutching her icy hand. "I'll never leave you again."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he muttered. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I promise," he whispered in her ear. "I'll stay here with you forever."


End file.
